Dark Moon Arisen
by sakura13
Summary: A dying Harry is rescued and saved by none other than Carlisle Cullen. Seeing no other choice he turns Harry. Changed, how will Harry cope with a life that's already out of control? Twilight/HP Crossover.
1. Awakening

Dark Moon Arisen

Chapter One: Awakening

Carlisle Cullen

Mercy Hospital

I was just finishing my rounds and I grabbed the keys to my Mercedes. I twirled them on my finger as I walked out and smiled at the nurse who waved. She looked a little star-struck. I smiled to myself and quickly started my car. It purred to life and I smoothly pulled out of my parking space and down the darkened roads in the city. I'd be leaving soon. Edward and Alice 'graduated' last month.

I pulled up to a stoplight and paused. Blood? I sniffed again. The A/C was running because I like the feel of the air when I drove. It kept the stale smell away as well. I sniffed. It was definitely blood I was smelling. I pulled to the side of the road. Nobody was out. I walked into the open as it started to sprinkle. I sniffed at the rain dampened air. Blood, and lots of it. I followed the trail to an alley. I almost had a heart attack, even I wasn't physically possible.

I ran to the collapsed young man. I listened to his heartbeat fading away I checked his pupils as he gasped for breath. "H-hel-p." His breath was ragged and uneven. In the dimly lit alley it might as well have been daylight as I stared at his wild eyes, so similar to my son's before I turned him. "P-puh-lease."

"Hold on." I picked up the teenager and ran through the rain towards my car. I set him gently in the back. I hesitated for half a second before sinking my teeth into the exposed skin of his neck. The boy arched under me and I all but threw myself back. I shook outside the car and jumped into the front seat and sped off home as the boy thrashed in the backseat.

I skidded to a halt in front of my home. Alice popped into view and gave me an understanding look. I pulled him out of the backseat and held him in my arms before and I could close the door Edward slammed it shut. I ran the struggling boy into the house and set him on the couch before standing on the other side of the room.

"He would've died." Nobody questioned my statement. I'd been in the Emergency Room for enough years.

"We'll have to leave."

"We were leaving soon anyway." I bit my index finger as I looked upon the boy who was slowly turning. "He would've died before I got here."

"How?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. I just found him ditched in an alley. He was bleeding to death. I couldn't leave him there. Even if I turned around and took him to the hospital he'd of died." I slumped to the ground as he went through the transformation. "I couldn't. He was dying. I had to. He begged me as he was dying." I pushed my damp hair out of my eyes. "I had no choice."

Just like with the rest of my family… I had to. None of them would've lived through their injuries. "He may not even make it now." Edward was checking over the shaking boy. "Might want to bandage some of these, Carlisle." I picked myself up and grabbed my kit before flitting back down. I pulled out lengths of gauze and started bandaging his bleeding chest.

Edward sighed and helped. "I still think it's a bad idea."

I sighed and thought of my pessimistic son. "I know you do Edward." I pursed my lips into a thin line as his bandages turned red immediately. I thought. He wouldn't make it. I couldn't get the venom in him fast enough… unless… I pulled a syringe out of the kit by my feet and broke the sterile seal.

"It's a bit late for morphine." Emmett commented.

"It's not for morphine." I put the needle in my mouth and pulled the ring for injecting back so my venom filled the clear glass tube. I squeezed the air out before jamming the needle into the boy's chest and injecting it directly into his heart. "It's for venom." I repeated the several times so I didn't have to cause his already dying body to lose anymore blood from me biting him.

I stopped my venom injecting method and returned to staunching the flow, albeit a slower and sludgy flow, of blood. After nearly thirty minutes of tireless working and keeping his heart pounding, I'd declared him able to live. Edward quietly made a noise as I said that.

I was a bit surprised that nobody was really saying anything. Of course, I'd always been pretty much unquestioned. Nobody really ever challenged me when I did something. They squabbled amongst themselves but if I said it was over, they all accepted it as over.

The perks of being the leader of my family were boundless. "We'll leave once he's finished the transformation and fed."

"Two days, twenty-three hours, sixteen minutes and fifty one seconds." Alice's uncannily accurate predictions could be a bit disconcerting, even after more than fifty years. "He's got a quite interesting story."

"One that you won't share." Alice simply grinned happily. I smiled and looked back at the boy on the couch. "His name?"

"Harry Potter." Edward answered. "I'm off to hunt, I'm not dealing with a newborn in less than full strength. Jasper? Emmett?"

The boys nodded and Rosalie chimed in. "I'll go too." Emmett, Rosalie and Edward left and Alice and Jasper flitted off after them.

"Carlisle." I leaned into my wife's touch. "You did the right thing; nobody has ever been in disagreement when it came to them. Even Rosalie and Edward came around. They always do. Emmett was perfectly fine with it, as was I."

How did she always know what to say? "Thank you." She didn't answer but wordlessly pulled me closer.

~!#$%^&*()_+

I thrashed and resisted the urge to scream. The fire burned through my body, destroying every cell then putting it back together and doing it again. But, no matter what I did, I wouldn't scream. I wouldn't give the Death Eaters the satisfaction of whatever torture they'd devised working. No, I'd never give in.

~!#$%^&*()_+

The pain wore on. Unending, unrelenting, unimaginable. Everything hurt, nothing was untouched. Screaming hadn't helped. Fighting and trying to fling it on hadn't helped. Giving in didn't do a thing. I simply was. Burning as nobody helped. Burning. Burning. Forever burning.

~!#$%^&*()_+

I wanted to die. I resigned myself to death, but my captors whom walked around me wouldn't do anything. I'd given in and begged for death. Somebody had told me it'd be over soon. Still, I burned. Forever.

~!#$%^&*()_+

After I'd given myself to the cruel mercies of my nameless captors, it slowed as my already racing pulse ran faster, the fire finally relented. Maybe I was a charred mess. There wasn't anything left to burn. There couldn't be. The fire receded, left my toes, my finger tips. It got worse though, my heart pounded faster as centimeter by centimeter the fire receded and pounded faster in my chest.

It got closer and closer and my back arched of the surface I was on as I was slowly being killed. I screamed and thrashed wildly as I heard somebody yell. I jerked around and fought against the arms holding me.

My pulse soared and stopped it's manic pace with a resounding and empty thud. My eyes flew open and I clawed at my shirt. I stopped when the fabric tore under my fingers like tissue. My panic worsened as I grasped frantically as my heart refused to beat. I gasped at the air and wondered why it felt wrong. Why everything smelled wrong. It was too much.

"He's panicking Carlisle." I felt several people approach and I flew around as a part of me realized that I was moving much too fast. I went into a defensive crouch as three men crept close.

"Relax, Harry." Harry? Wait, I was Harry. I'd never met these people though! "We won't harm you." I looked around, desperately trying to find an exit. "Please, allow us the opportunity to explain. We can tell you how to feed yourself; you must be incredibly thirty, Harry." I rubbed my burning throat. "Just relax, we won't attack you." The man with light blond hair held his hands up. "We can help, Harry."

I relaxed a little but when a short, petite girl moved, I bolted towards the exit. I tried to throw open the door but ended up barreling through it, and a part of me wondered how that had happened, but I was focused on getting away, and getting away now.

I threw myself forward and stumbled over the fact that trees were going by much too quickly, and they weren't blurred. There was something very wrong with this. Very, very wrong. I stopped my bolt miles away as I shook and gripped my head.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" I shook back and forth as I tugged at my hair and looked around. Everything was clear. I wasn't wearing glasses and my throat was burning with thirst but water wasn't appealing and I was too fast and I should be bleeding on the ground from jumping through a plate glass door and bleeding in an alley because of Death Eaters.

I should be dead.

But, I'm not. And powerful. Why was I powerful? I punched a tree and screamed when it flew back and shattered into splinters. What was going on? I looked in horrified fascination at my fingers. What just happened?

I caught my breath when I heard it. Wet, thumping, hot. I single-mindedly ran towards it. I was drawn, primal instinct. I crouched and sprung, teeth sinking through fur and sinew, I drank greedily until the beast was dry. I wiped a finger across my mouth and licked the blood off.

Blood? I jumped back from the elk I'd just killed. And fed off of. I drank blood. I enjoyed drinking blood. More than that…

I want more.

Then, I flipped out.

~!#$%^&*()_+

Here we are. I was on here and I kept seeing HP/Twilight crossovers but no non Edward/Harry slash. So, I decided to be stupid and take on another story. That's… four now. Sorry, I abandoned one. It has some possible potential, but needs to be rewritten from the beginning, and I'm not into the plot at all anymore.

But, I'm off topic. Read and Review. I love reviews. I'm a glutton for them. They make my day. Truly, they do. So… make my freaking day and leave a review.


	2. What Is Happening To Me?

Dark Moon Arisen

Chapter Two: What's Happening to Me?!

Harry's POV

Unknown

I crouched outside the large house, looking at the people moving around. My breathing was ragged as I watched them. What did they do to me?

I crouched and moved through the bushes, creeping around as I watched. Waited. I climbed silently up a spruce and got a better vantage point as I hung off the branches as I watched the enemy and planned my attack. They did this.

~!#$%^&*()_+

Edward Cullen's POV

The Cullen House

"He's gone feral. He's hanging off a tree waiting to attack. He's a wild newborn. Dangerous in speed but no tactical knowledge to back him up. We can subdue him without hurting anyone."

"I'm not sure."

I looked over at Carlisle. "We'll be fine. Emmett, Jasper and I can pin him. He's inexperienced. He hasn't even realized that if he can hear us moving around, then we can hear him. He's wild." I stood up and motioned for my brothers to follow. We all calmly walked out into the backyard and sure enough, the newborn came hurtling out of the tree he'd been perched in. I rolled out of the attack and Emmett swung an arm out and used the boy's momentum to throw him hard enough to the ground to make the window's in the house shake. Jasper wrenched the boy's arms back and I held his legs together and Emmett grabbed him in a bear hug.

"Do be careful." I heard Esme's worried voice float out of the living room.

Carlisle walked out of the house and over to us where we struggled with the little monster he'd created. "Harry, we don't want to hurt you." Harry just growled and tried harder to escape. "Listen, you ran off before we could explain. If you stop struggling we'll be happy to answer your questions. You're probably wondering about the blood."

The kid was covered in blood and my new shirt was ruined because of it. "What the hell did you do to me?! I'm too fast and too strong and I don't need my glasses and I fucking drank blood! I killed a fucking elk and drank the fucking blood! What did you do to me!?" Harry thrashed about and was looking around with wild, crazy eyes.

"Just calm down and we'll explain everything." I felt the massive amounts of calm Jasper was forcing out, but also the storm of emotion underneath. I looked at him and saw the controlled rage. Jasper clearly was having issues with the rage of the newborn. Still, the forced calm stilled his wild jerking, but not his tensed body. "Good. Now, what do you remember before you woke up here? I know it will all seem very unclear and fuzzy, but do try to remember."

"I fucking can't! I know I should but you wiped my memor-"

"We didn't, the reason you're finding it hard to remember is you almost were killed, by whom, I don't know. That's why I wondered if knew." How Carlisle was keeping calm was beyond me.

"Could you tell them to get off me?" Carlisle motioned us off and Jasper immediately took ten steps back. "I told you though, I can't remember!"

Carlisle placed a hand on his shoulder and led him inside. "Well, why don't you focus on what you do?" I wiped my dirty hands on my equally dirty shirt before heading upstairs to change.

~!#$%^&*()_+

Carlisle's POV

"I'm… seventeen?" Harry's start was more of a question than statement of fact. "Or, maybe I was about to turn seventeen…" He paused. "But, I live in England with my aunt and uncle." England? New England perhaps? "And, I hate it there, they've always hated me so summers when I'm not at… school. I… I'm not there. But I can't remember where I go. Um… a friend. I know that much." What had happened so badly? Maybe brain damage combined with venom? Or something similar to Alice?

"Don't feel bad if you can't remember. I still don't, and it's been over sixty years." I resisted the urge to groan. We hadn't told him yet… Alice simply threw me a perky smile.

"Sixty?"

"Yes, sixty." I threw her a droll look. "Thank you, Alice." She just smiled to herself. "You see, we, all of us, don't age. And now, neither do you."

"What?"

"We are all vampires. Immortals, and as you've figured out on your own, blood drinkers."

Harry looked confused, then like it clicked. "I- I eat people now?"

He looked horrified. "No, my family, all of us here, we feed on animal blood. Many of our kind choose to kill humans though."

I could see Harry visibly relax. "Oh… I- that's not much better. But… not as bad."

I nodded, many hold that opinion, myself included. "Still, it's preferable. You cannot not drink blood, the downside of being turned. You would've died had I not turned you though. I found you in an alley near where I work, bleeding to death. If I had taken you to the hospital, you'd of died. I had two choices before me, turn you or let you die. I made my decision."

Harry paused and stared at his hands, deep in thought. "I- I'm still thirsty, i-it's like, my throat is on fire. Like I'm… swallowing acid or something. When does it go away?"

"Later. The first wild years as a newborn are marked by thirst and lack of control when it comes to feeding. It's different for everyone." I was shocked he was asking the right questions. Most didn't. "But, it's about a year, year and a half." I paused. "Those with better self-control can push it out of mind earlier. It varies is really the only answer."

"You said I won't be able to control myself."

"Not around blood at all, and certainly not around humans. That's why we were rather… concerned when you ran off."

He paused. "But… I can't stay here, I feel like I need to be somewhere else."

"You may have made plans to meet friends. Something might tell you you're supposed to be at a doctor appointment. You never know."

~!#$%^&*()_+

Harry's POV

The Cullen House

So, after an hour of talking, all I'd learned was I'm now a vampire. As in, drink blood. As in, I kill so I can live. When I found out I was in Michigan, I said that was wrong. I'm not supposed to be in Michigan, but I didn't know why I was here. Considering my accent, I was probably on vacation, but that didn't sound right.

What other explanation was there? People don't magically pop into existence. But, I was now dressed in Edward's, the boy with reddish brown hair, clothes. Jasper was too tall and skinny and Edward's were okay around the waist, if short in the pants. I'd opted for a short-sleeve polo.

The odd thing, I'd grown taller in the past three days. Not once I was a vampire, but while I was turning. Carlisle's only explanation was malnutrition had stunted my growth so the venom (insert mental cringe) had fixed it.

The eyes were the creepiest. They'd been bright emerald green (According to Carlisle) before, and now they were a violent crimson, almost a glowing effect to them. To see them was unnerving, hence me avoiding mirrors at all costs.

The week I'd been with the Cullen's was off. Alice, the short one, was too hyper for my tastes, but seemed fascinated with me. Something about me and her being the only Cullen's with memory problems. The name Harry Cullen didn't really fit. I didn't mind them being accepting and all, but Harry Cullen? Wasn't right. Once I was able to rejoin society I'd ask to be Harrison. I'd already asked and they said it was fine. Still, Alice bugging me about my hair was getting on my nerves. And my clothes were an issue. I kept ripping them because they weren't really mine, so they were too tight.

"I really think you need to cut your hair. It's not the best look for you." Alice turned to the damn hot blond, Rosalie. "Don't you think he'd look better with a buzz cut? Maybe messy spikes, but short. The shaggy look doesn't work."

Rosalie hadn't been very accepting of me, and she said something quiet about anything being better. Not very nice of her. "I don't care. Honestly."

That seemed to please Alice to no end. "Great! Then you won't mind me cutting it!"

"That's not what I said…"

"So?" She yanked on my arm, not that it did much good for her, newborns are ridiculously strong, so I stayed put.

"Let the evil pixie child do what she wants. She's easier to live with if you do." Emmett chuckled as Alice threw him a death glare. Of course, he was right. I'd never seen anyone lose I fight to Alice, even if they could snap her like a twig.

"Great! You agreed!" She tugged on me and I followed grumbling about how I hadn't said anything. "You haven't said it yet, but you will." Her knack for saying things before I said them was odd. It was actually boarding on freaky.

"If Alice knew your thoughts she'd smack you." Stupid mind reader. "Am not." Stop reading my thoughts if you don't like them.

"What _are_ you thinking anyways?" Alice demanded, hands on her hips.

"How it freaks me out that you can know what I'm going to do and how Edward should stop reading my mind if he doesn't like the fact that I'm thinking mean things about his intelligence." I slumped into the stool in Alice's garishly girly bathroom and winced every time she snipped my hair. "Ow."

"Me cutting your hair isn't painful."

"It is from what I see in the mirror." Emmett's laughter boomed from downstairs. It slipped my mind that everyone could hear me. Talk about lack of privacy. Mind readers and supersonic hearing.

"Shut up or I'll accidentally mess-up on purpose." Emmett's laugher rang out again. Jeeze that guy was loud… especially at night. I'd taken to leaving the house at night. I sighed as a long chunk of hair fell. She'd better not mess this up… It took her five minutes of snipping little tiny pieces, even at vampire speed, to finish. Ten minutes total. "Ta-da!" She spun the stool around to show me… hair. "Now… I think mousse would be best…" She flitted around the bathroom and grabbed several bottles of hair gunk and squirted a lump of foam into her hand and started to mess-up my hair into disorderly half-inch spikes. "Or maybe…" In less than a second messy spikes became perfectly styled fuax-hawk, then swept forward to the spiked at the front but nowhere else, then back to disorderly spikes. "Yeah, that's better."

"Will it ever grow back?" I rubbed the side of my head where almost no hair remained.

"Oddly enough, yes. It's odd, nothing but our hair changes. We can't dye it either, but scissors cut it. Carlisle has never gone too deep into thought about it." Alice looked in the mirror and back at me. "No, I like it like that."

"Do I get a say?"

"No. And I'm buying you new clothes later today." I rolled my eyes. "No, you don't get to pick. You'll pick out jeans and a t-shirt. Yes, there is something wrong with that." I paused. "No, that won't help. And you will be able to actually speak later."

Freaky vampire.

~!#$%^&*()_+

I tugged at my silk shirt. Whoops, super strength. "Go change. Now." Alice sent me a glare and I ran upstairs and pulled on a red button-up. Stupid formal clothes. Stupid me for not thinking that a slight tug meant ripped clothes.

I rubbed my throat as I compulsively swallowed the pooling venom. I needed to go hunting… again. It'd been a full week and a half. By the time I'd buttoned and come downstairs Emmett and Jasper were waiting to take me out for another trip. I wasn't allowed out by myself. For the humans protection.

I ran quickly into the woods and breathed deep and strained my ears. North, half a mile, near the stream. I took off and forced myself to calm despite the vampires running with. They weren't taking my kill. No, it was still going to be mine. I took down a large buck and sunk my teeth into the neck, hot blood gushed into my mouth and I drank greedily as it soothed my burning throat.

When it was dead I dropped it and licked the still warm blood off my face. The pack had already left so I stretched my senses out again. Warm, to the east, almost two miles, but it was big, and a predator. Some wild primal instinct took over as I crashed through the undergrowth, intent on taking out the predator in my territory.

I stopped just outside the predator's territory, it was much too close to mine, and I could smell it everywhere. Too close, much to close. I crept closer, ever closer. Then, when it turned towards me and sniffed the air, I sprung. I closed the gap in a fraction of a second. I skidded with it and it roared in protest. It's paw struck me and my shirt was torn to shreds. I gripped its thrashing head and sunk my venom coated teeth into its neck. It struggled and claws tore at me as I battled it, but the claws simply scrapped off with the sound of metal on metal, but leaving me unharmed. When it was dead I stepped back, clothes in tatters. I ripped off my shredded shirt and the bottoms of my torn pants. Looking down blood, its blood was smeared across my chest and it looked like I was a psycho killer from a movie. That was just intense though. Really, really intense. It was the vampires adrenaline rush or something. I cracked my neck out of habit.

"Nice. Alice will kill you. Two shirts in one day." Jasper was leaning against a tree and Emmett looked like a scolded child.

"He got a bear… I never get bears."

"You tend to clear however many is safe in a couple of months." Apparently I stole Emmett's favorite food. "Besides, that was too small for your tastes. And you only eat grizzlies as revenge."

"Revenge?" I was starting to come back into myself.

"I was almost killed by a grizzly. Rosalie killed it and ran be two miles back to Carlisle and told him to change me. She was only a vamp for two years, so she couldn't do it. I swore that I was being rescued by an angle." Mental laugh there, Rosalie, an angle? "I got on her nerves for a while, actually. I was a bit annoying in my devoted following her around thing."

"Sum it up to him picking a fight with a bear, losing said fight, and Rose saving him, then him bugging her. Eventually they got together and Esme kicked them out for being… overly affectionate."

I coughed a little. Awkward for me… "Umm, interesting story…"

"Mine involves slaughtering people." I looked at Jasper funny. "I grew a conscious and couldn't do it anymore. I was picking up on the emotions of terror as I killed them. I couldn't do it, so I left and met Alice."

"Who scared the crap out of him by going up to him like the little freak she is and saying that she knew him, and that they were going to find our family."

Jasper suppressed laughter and dutifully smacked Emmett. "Not exactly. At least I didn't follow her around like a mindless slave."

"My wife isn't a four foot tall pixie."

"Mine's not… no. Wait. Um… mine's not a stuck up bitch."

"Only to you." Emmett couldn't even deny it. Ha! So Rosalie really did hate everyone and they weren't just trying to make me feel better about her being cold and rude at every turn.

"At least Alice and I don't go at it like rabbits in heat you idiot."

"You're just jealous, Jasper."

I looked at the two as they argued for almost a minute before ending up on the ground trying to pin the other. I wondered if they did it often. The fight wore on for a full ten minutes with neither gaining ground, but Jasper caught a break in Emmett's defense and ended up slamming Emmett to the ground. "Ha!" Jasper pinned Emmett and then got up and dusted off his pants and grabbed his ripped shirt. "I win again."

"I'll win next time." Emmett righted himself and fixed his dark, curly hair. "Just wait and see Jasper. Just wait and see." So immature fights ending violently was a common occurrence. Could've fooled me.

"Umm, are we going to go back anytime soon?" They looked at each other and shrugged. "Is that a yes or a no?"

"It's a whatever." Emmett rolled his shoulders. "We do whatever we want. Carlisle is in charge but he's far from a dictator. We all choose to stay, because we like it there. Going back is a whatever thing. We go when we want."

"I don't see me wandering around town."

"Good point." Emmett turned and ran back to the house. Not that I minded running, but we seem to be doing it. A lot. A whole lot. Maybe because I'm not tired, ever. Still, a whole lot of running.

~!#$%^&*()_+

Well, I'm not entirely satisfied, but the more I tweak, the more faults I find and I've found if I try and fix it I make it worse. Just happens to me. Also, I know I said they'd be leaving, and I realize I made a mistake, and it'll be corrected in the next chapter. Promise. Expect the next chapter tomorrow, I got the whole afternoon off so an update of other stories will be coming as well.

Also, if you've read The Chronicle's of Fayt, I've finished it and the new sequel is up as well. Check it out.

And, I must say, I am amazed at the positive response! It is mind blowing! I love it so much. You all rock my socks. But, there were several very disturbing reviews, and they truly creeped me out. I mean seriously… it was a little odd. And freaky.

I will repeat myself though. NO. THIS IS NOT A SLASH FANFICTION. EDWARD CULLEN CANNOT BE GAY. It would crush my dreams. If a straight FanFiction bothers you, I am sorry. But, this isn't one.


	3. Moving On

Dark Moon Arisen

Chapter Three: Moving On

Harry's POV

The Cullen House

"We're moving, Harry, and we want to know what you want to do. We usually move to small cities along the northern border of America, or even into Canada, but you can't be with humans. We were thinking of moving with some friends in Alaska right when you woke up, but decided that staying out my two weeks' notice was better." Where was Carlisle going with this…? "But, we really don't want to overstay our welcome in Alaska, and were thinking of a small town near our friends in Denali. There's a town right near them called Talkeetna that has a hospital in need of another doctor."

I thought on it. "I'm fine with that."

"You're fine with living in the park away from people and us living nearby?"

"Yes, I really don't care." I just don't want to kill people… I just wasn't okay with that.

Carlisle and Esme threw me blindingly bright smiles. "Good. They'll be happy they can resume normal activities. We like to blend in."

"I understand." No need to really burden anyone. "Normal is good."

~!#$%^&*()_+

I ran at a steady pace with Emmett nearby. Everyone else was moving cars. Edward's BMW, Emmett's Jeep, Carlisle's Porsche and Rosalie's Lexus, and here I thought they had nice cars but Edward was trading his in soon for a Volvo S60R, in silver. Rosalie had a new car every other year, and was considering a BMW convertible. Emmett and Carlisle were the only two not in need of yet another car in the already long line of cars. Those four were four of the several hundred spread across the US. They had cars dating to when they were all custom built. Of course, they had a Model T Ford.

Still, because I was what they called a newborn, I was running from Michigan to Alaska. Sounded crazy, huh? Pretty soon I'd be swimming across Lake Michigan to the spur of Michigan that was separated, then through Lake Superior, then through Canada to the northern, empty parts of Canada then to Alaska. That was our route, and it was stupid.

More than it being a stupid route, I was stuck with Emmett. And, Emmett wouldn't shut up. I don't think he's capable of it. I really, truly do not think it's physically possible. Then, I realized something, Emmett's proud of being strong, and twice my size. "Emmett, I'll make you a deal, more, a bet actually."

"I'm listening."

"If I beat you at arm wrestling, you shut up for the remainder of the trip, and if you talk, it's another day of silence for every word."

He grinned and flexed. "Deal." I smirked and he ripped a tree out by its roots and ripped off some branches. We settled in and he gripped my hand and tried to crush it. "Three, two, one." He counted down then threw his entire body weight and muscle strength into it. My hand jerked back an inch before I flexed and stopped him. A crease grew between his eyes as he strained. I pushed a little harder and pushed him to the starting position.

The impossible force I was stopping increased as Emmett grunted with the effort. I gave a little more force and pushed his hand down and closer to the tree by another two inches. He grunted and strained harder and stopped me pushing his hand back. It had to be at least a couple hundred pounds of pressure. I pushed a little further and he was now pushing my hand up, or at least trying to.

I grinned and slowly pushed his hand down until it touched bark. "You cheated!" Emmett yelled as he jumped up.

"Two extra days of silence… might want to be quiet…" I all but danced as I walked off into the woods. Emmett followed, silently fuming and cursing.

~!#$%^&*()_+

Alice Cullen's POV

Edward's BMW

I grinned as I saw Harry, soon to be Harrison Cullen, grin and walk off. Edward gave a low chuckle. Emmett really was dense sometimes. He was far from stupid; he just lacked common sense, because common sense would tell him not to challenge a newborn, especially in a pure strength match.

"Only Emmett…" I sighed as I laughed a little. "Rosalie will be pissed at him, and he'll act like a wounded puppy and follow her around."

Edward laughed again, eyes crinkling a little. "Yeah, he's stupid, and predictable. Very predictable, too much so, in fact. You always know when he'll annoy you the most."

"When Rosalie's mad at him."

"When he's in a good mood."

"When Emmett's in a bad mood."

"When he is very bored."

"When he beats Jasper at wrestling."

"When Jasper beats him." We laughed. Emmett may be a big brother type figure, but he could get on everyone's nerves like no other.

~!#$%^&*()_+

Emmett's POV

Near Denali National Park

I watched as Harry ran ahead of me, dodging between trees and paying me little attention. I was trying to find the best place to attack his back. He tended to look to his right more than the left. I drifted a little left and moved a tad closer. He looked back and ignored me.

I gave a wickedly feral grin and sprung. He looked back about a sixteenth of a second before I struck… the ground? When had the little punk dodged? I looked around in confusion. Harry? I breathed deep. His scent was here, but he wasn't. I looked around in a panic. No Harry. How'd he disappeared into thin air?

I tried to hurrily dig my phone out and crushed it. I cursed and ran off as fast as I could while screaming at Edward in my head. Leaves crunched underfoot as I pounded forward, shaking the ground with each footstep. I almost ran into Edward.

"Alice saw him disappear, and reappear next to us." Edward dragged me with him and we ran across the highway and to our new house where a very confused Harry sat talking to Carlisle.

"I… I remembered some stuff, and it didn't make sense. Flying brooms… I disregarded it. People can't fly on brooms, right?" Flying brooms? "And… dragons and stuff like that. It didn't make sense. Right, Carlisle?"

Carlisle paused. "The Volturi, they told me of a group of people with… supernatural powers, the ability to manipulate the senses, and the very molecules and atoms of some objects. They used objects, what we know of as wands and staffs to achieve these effects, it harnessed the power in them. Aro was obsessed with seeing the effect venom had on them, and all vampires were hunted by them due to his obsession."

Wizards? Wizards? No way… "We made a truce, we wouldn't purposefully turn wizards and they wouldn't hunt us. It has been upheld for centuries, since before I was created. I believe that you may be one of them.

"Emmett?" I looked at Carlisle. "No attacking people after they trick you into silence." I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly as Rose glared at me. Oh yeah… I was in the metaphorical dog house all right.

"Does anyone feel like not going to high school and researching in England for Harry? It seems that we now have some reason for him being in America." Carlisle looked at the assembled group.

"I'll go." Edward looked around. He was the only one who wouldn't be leaving a mate. "They don't know about me yet, do they?"

"No. They don't, and nobody has seen you. I'll get a plane ticket, take the BMW and Emmett to the airport, he'll drive the car back." No fair… I don't want to. But, nobody disagreed with Carlisle without looking immature so I grudgingly followed Edward to the garage and got in the passenger side seat.

Stupid newborn got me in trouble.

~!#$%^&*()_+

Edward Cullen's POV

London, England

Did Carlisle realize how hard it was to research a society that wasn't supposed to exist? Really, it was stupidly difficult. I was reading musty old books at night, usually by breaking in, and chasing shadows. The best reference I had gotten was people disappearing into an old pub in the slums that nobody could see. Wow. Great. How many old pubs were there in London?

That had lead me to sneaking around looking for what? A place people couldn't see. Hopefully, Carlisle tip about most magic not affecting us was right and only normal people wouldn't see this pub that didn't exist.

I crossed off another pub on my mental list and moved onto the next. And the next, and the one after that too. Now, I was running around and stopped. The Leaky Cauldron. Who the hell names a pub the Leaky Cauldron?

A wizard. A wizard names it the Leaky Cauldron, and nobody seemed to be looking at this place. I staked it out for more than an hour. Several people went in, and even more came out.

I pulled out my cell and dialed the house phone. "Hey Edward. It's the right place." Thank god for Alice. "Yes, I have the location. And, I'll ask." She set the phone down and must have called. "Hey, Tanya, I need to speak with Harry. You recognize the name the Leaky Cauldron? Not really? Alright." She picked the phone up. "It doesn't mean anything to him, but that doesn't mean much. Still, follow it. You never know." I hung up and walked into the bar and looked around the dimly lit pub. Wow, talk about run down. I walked up to the bartender. Quickly looking around and seeing nothing that indicated what was sold here, I decided to get down to the questioning. "Hello."

The old man shot me a toothless smile. "'Ello there mate!"

"I'm looking for a friend of mine, you seen him?" I held up a picture of Harry.

"Eh, your buddy looks a bit like the Boy-Who-Lived, but without the scar." Harry's scar had disappeared off of his forehead, but what was this Boy-Who-Lived thing?

"He gets that a lot. I was supposed to meet my cousin here, but I don't see him."

The bartender thought on it. "'Ee might be in the alley."

"Alley?"

"Yeah, Diagon Alley! You a muggle?"

Muggle? "What's a muggle?"

"You're from the States, huh? Maybe it's only here in England we call 'em muggles. Muggles are non-magic folk."

I nodded. "They don't call us muggles in the states. Still, how do I get to the alley?"

"I'll have teh let ya through, follow me." The bartender went to the back of the pub and led me to a small… well, alley. He pulled out a battered stick and tapped a brick. The bricks jumped around and opened up into an archway leading to what I assumed at Diagon Alley.

"It's really something, huh?"

"Yes, thank you." I walked around the alley which wasn't much of an alley and tried to not look like a gaping fool. This was beyond anything I'd seen before. I saw a stack of newspapers and looked at the main article. BOY-WHO-LIVED STILL MISSING! Underneath it said: Ministry still turning up nothing! A picture of a waving teen who looked exactly like Harry before he was turned was plastered across the paper. Harry was… famous. "How much?" I asked the man selling them.

"Three knuts." Not in pounds?

"I'm from America and need my money exchanged, where can I get it done?" Please let the ignorant tourist thing work…

"Up at Gringotts, head straight up the alley and you can't miss it. Big white building." I nodded in thanks and walked off up the alley and well, found a big white building. Walking in it was hard not to stare at the short green things. Goblins? Seriously? They were more than fairytale creatures?

I stood in a line and waited to get my money cashed out. I walked up to a free teller. "I need my pounds exchanged for your money." I pushed a stack of five hundred pounds at the goblin.

"Straight away sir." The goblin counted it. "Would you like it in just galleons or in sickles and knuts as well?"

"Sickles and knuts as well."

"A full galleons worth of sickles and knuts, I presume?"

"That's fine." I scanned his mind to figure out what he was talking about. Galleons were big and gold, sickles were smaller and silver and knuts were the smallest and bronze. Alright, I could fake this. The goblin came back with a purse full of jingling coins and dumped it out.

"Three hundred and sixty two galleons, eleven sickles and ninety-nine knuts sir." He scooped them into a pile. "With such a large transaction we provide a coin pouch if you need one."

"Please." The goblin scooped them up and dumped them in and handed me the coin purse. "Thank you." I tied it on my belt as I'd seen others do and went and bought a copy of the paper and quickly read it before shoving it in my coat pocket. I walked around looking for a bookstore, they had a bank and a paper, surely there was a bookstore. I found a promising store called Flourish and Blotts. I walked in and peered around. I found a section of biographies and picked out several. Modern Wizards of Our Age, The Boy-Who-Lived: The Complete Biography, The Chosen One: The Untold Story and The Life and Times of Harry Potter. Why he had so many books about him, I'd find out. I took them up to the front counter and dumped them.

The store clerk looked at me a little funny, I probably look like a stalker, just as he was thinking I did. "We've had a lot of people buy these since he went missing." _'But not all of them freak. Damn hot freak. If I wasn't trying to not act gay for the boss I'd totally hit on him, he's obviously into guys, why else would he be so into Harry Potter?'_

I shuddered internally. Not what I want to hear. "Thank you." I grabbed my books and left the store and tried not to shudder at his thoughts. _'Nice arse on that one.' _

I left the alley and as soon as I was out of sight ran off to my hotel room. I opened the bag and started reading the books at hyper speed. So, a man named Voldemort killed his parents, and tried to kill him, but the Killing Curse, which is an "Unforgivable" rebounded off Harry, and killed Voldemort. The curse was never before blocked, and that made him The Boy-Who-Lived. It also gave him the scar.

Okay, still didn't explain him being missing. I picked up the paper and read the article. Basically, an overly long article about how he was missing and nobody knew anything. That was a total waste of time. I flipped open my phone and dialed home and relayed the story to Esme. "I need to talk to Harry and run some things by him, try and make something trigger."

"He's with Emmett hunting. They're heading here soon. Oh, wait, they'll be here in thirty-three seconds. I counted in my head and thirty-two and a half seconds later Harry grabbed the phone.

"Hey, Edward."

"I did some research, I'm going to run a few things by you, tell me if you remember anything. Voldemort?"

There was a pause. "Evil… snake… red eyes, Dark… Signal? Sign?"

"Dark Mark." I supplied, at least something was clicking.

"Yeah!"

"What about Death Eater?"

Another long pause. "They attacked me. They almost killed me but I thought of being anywhere but there… then a man in an alley, couldn't see... begging… pain, in my neck. Burning… then I woke up." I pieced together Harry's broken monologue. Death Eaters attacked and he did that Apperation thing across the Atalantic and Carlisle turned him, at least I was pretty sure that was his point.

"Good, you're remembering. What about Weasley?"

"Friends… girlfriend. Red hair. Not much else."

"No specific names?" I pushed.

"Not really."

"What about a Ginerva or Ginny Weasley?" Might as well give him more.

"I dated her. Year younger, I think." He didn't sound too sure.

I sighed, still wasn't what I wanted him to get. "Ginny Weasley and a basilisk."

He breathed in deep. "Nothing."

"Really? What about Ginny Weasley and Chamber of Secrets?"

"Oh! Yeah, I killed a great bloody big snake with a sword and almost died and I pulled a fang out of my arm and stabbed an enchanted diary and killed a teenaged Voldemort who was possessing her and a… a bird saved me! I remember! I almost killed my teacher too!" That clicked really well.

"Next thing. Philosophers Stone."

"Isn't that a thingy that turns metal to gold?"

"Are you remembering the incident or a random fact?"

"Random fact."

"Professor Quirrel?"

"I killed him."

I was a little disturbed now… "What's with you and teachers?"

"I killed one and wiped one's memories. I drove another partially insane." He paused again. "Hey, I remembered."

"Remind me never to teach you."

"Not Defense Against the Dark Arts." I sighed and spent the next hour giving him words and trying to get him to click and have everything come flooding back, but he was just getting bits and pieces on what I told him, but he insisted I was missing a lot of stuff and so was he, and he needed to remember something important. What that was, he hadn't the faintest clue, and I was told to remain in England and hunt for his past. I agreed and went back to hitting the musty books and digging into semi-classified records through more than helpful secretaries. A couple of choice words and they were putty and happy to help such a charming and polite young man. Humans were so easy to manipulate.

Still, I dug, and dug, and dug, and found very little I didn't already know and the odd details were shot down by Harry as trivial. He insisted it was big, very big, and for the life of me I couldn't figure it out.

What was so important and big that was hidden so well? Top secret government files? Battle plans for the impending war Harry had informed me was coming? I hadn't a clue, and hadn't a clue as where to look for Harry's 'Important something'.

~!#$%^&*()_+

And so the story moves forward! Also, I'm very pleased at the feedback! I love waking up and seeing 56 messages in my inbox, it makes me do a little happy dance! Really, it truly does.

Also, I love that people like my non-slash story. As in, No, this is not a slash story. This is still being asked. I can't believe it. People still ask, 'Is this not a slash story? How come it's not slash?' I'll tell you why, Edward Cullen is not gay. That's why.

I love reviews though, really, I love them. Leave me one. Or twenty. It's cool. I'll love you. I'll send you an e-muffin.


	4. Dark Clouds Over Forks

Dark Moon Arisen

Chapter Four: Dark Clouds over Forks

Harrison Cullen's POV

Cullen House

The dark clouds weren't really an omen. There were always clouds over Forks. I pulled up the hood on my sweatshirt and sprinted to the garage where Edward was leaning on his Volvo. "Hop in." I climbed into the front seat and Alice and Jasper flitted into the garage and climbed in the back. Next to us Emmett revved the engine of his Jeep. "And we're off. If you feel like you can't control it, leave. We'll cover for you. Carlisle will say you've got a weak immune system."

I nodded and leaned into my seat as Edward slowly backed out and drove us. "Why are you driving? Shouldn't I drive or somebody who is supposed to be at least fifteen? You're fourteen according to the fake papers."

Edward shrugged. "Don't ask questions. Jasper rigs it all. He knows a few people who can get some grade A papers." Edward grinned and gunned the gas. The engine roared and he shot forward.

I was silent the rest of the way to the school. I really didn't know what to expect on my first day. I'd been sent on a lot of fake errands to town to try and get used to people, but it was failing enormously. I wasn't used to the sweet intoxicating smell. How Carlisle worked every day I'll never know.

Edward pulled into a spot and Emmett got out next to us. The silver car and bright red Jeep stuck out among the sea of slightly rusted, water spotted and old boxy cars. I took one last deep breath and got out and walked to the overhang where student council was handing out schedules. The pouring rain quickly soaked my light grey hoodie, but the cold didn't bother me.

"N-name?" I looked at the openly gaping girl.

"Harrison Cullen." She fumbled and passed me a rectangle of paper. I skimmed the seven classes and wondered if I'd ever meet my Spanish teacher, Mrs. Goff.

_-_-_-_

Edward Cullen's POV

Forks High

'Oh my God! That boy is gorgeous!' I tried to block out the overly appreciative thoughts all six of us were getting. 'His dark hair, and are his eyes gold? He's so hot…' The girl handing out schedules was quiet enamored with Harry.

"Edward Cullen, and Alice and Emmett Cullen." The girl gulped and nodded before pulling out the three remaining Cullen schedules. I glanced over mine and handed Alice and Emmett theirs. "We've got a couple classes with Harry. Me and him have Spanish seventh, Emmett, you've got PE with him. Alice, English." Too bad we couldn't have more. Carlisle seemed confident with him, all things considered.

"So far everything has gone well. Nothing yet." Alice was constantly scanning Jasper and Harry's futures. "I'll let you know if anything pops up."

"I'll keep an eye on him. He may have beat me once, but not twice." Emmett menacingly cracked his knuckles and glared at the silent Harry and several nearby guys scampered away. "Hehe, wimps."

"Must you do that at every school?"

Emmett looked thoughtful. "Pretty much, yeah." He cracked his neck. "Gotta keep the other guys away. Keeps my schedule free. Scare 'em off." Harry rolled his eyes and waved go to his first class. I watched him go then set off to my own classes, looking at Rosalie and Jasper, they were both receiving schedules in their line. I set off into the tiny campus and looked around for my class building.

Finding the class was easy, this was one of the smaller campuses I'd been to. They all had similar layouts as well. I walked into the class, hoping this was a class where if you sat down, that was your seat.

"Edward Cullen, here. Okay, go take a seat Mr. Cullen." The teacher smiled and the slightly overweight teacher gave me my schedule and I sat in the very last row. Considering I'd moved here as an adopted orphan and I'd sat in the back, I had just earned my 'watch this kid he's trouble' status.

The rest of my earth science class trickled in and anyone that got near decided it was best to sit elsewhere. I didn't feel like sitting next to any annoying girl that decided she liked me and that I was her one true love.

The rest of the day passed in a similar manner. Me going from class to class and hoping I was next to nobody or a guy. Harry seemed to be struggling but between me and Alice he seemed to be safe.

Of course, it was safe until the PE classes got running the next week.

"PE is horrible." Harry sat down at the lunch table in the back corner we'd taken over. "Stupid humans get all hot and flushed. It's the worst class." He sat and grumbled in his own little corner. "I'm hunting tonight."

"You hunted on Friday. It's Wednesday."

"You learned the days of the week, congrats. But, that class was hard." Harry slumped. "I don't know if I can handle it."

Alice flitted over and sat between him and Jasper. "You wouldn't have done anything." She settled into her chair. "I was watching. You're lucky that girl won't skin her knee until tomorrow."

"What?"

"Stay away from a girl with black hair and blue eyes on the track. Just tell the coach you've got a weak stomach for blood and he'll let you leave." Alice was pushing him too far, in half the scenarios he loses it. 'Look, I tell him he'll be fine and he won't do anything.' "I haven't seen you slip up. Don't worry." Instantly, the flashes of the girl getting killed lowered until it was barely a possibility. 'I'm not pushing him too far. I do the same thing to Jasper all the time. Self-fulfilling prophecy.'

"That usually goes the other way."

'I know. But, it works. If he thinks he won't fail, then he won't slip up, he's done very well so far.' Alice looked smug. 'And who's he been trusting to tell him when he's in trouble?'

"Whatever, Alice."

She looked happy as Emmett spoke up. "You two freak me out when you do that."

_-_-_-_

Harrison Cullen's POV

Forks High

"I hate school. Unlike you I'm actually learning something and can't do whatever I want. I have to pay attention." Emmett laughed and got behind the wheel of his huge Jeep. "Laugh it up…"

"I will, and at your expense." I flipped him off and slid into the front seat of the Volvo. We'd been in school for a semester now, and I was surprised I hadn't slipped up and killed someone yet. The girls saw me as much more approachable than the Edward, so I'd become the guy to get, even if I "had a girlfriend" up in Alaska. Stupid humans. I fiddled with the radio and Edward hit me. Hard.

"No touching the radio. My car."

"I'm older than you. According to the humans." Edward ignored me as he sped down the wet roads as the clouds dropped a light sprinkling of rain. Actually, Edward ignored a lot of things I did. Very, very rude of him.

He pulled into the garage and I hopped out and headed upstairs to the attic. There were three "empty" rooms I could be staying in down in the regular areas of the house, but I chose here. Something about staying in an attic room was familiar. A place called the Burrow. The Weasley's house.

Still, the empty rooms quickly became taken as Rosalie extended her room, Carlisle made his study and Esme had her design studio. But, I didn't mind. It was quieter up here, even if by a little. Sometimes when I tried hard I could block out the other noises in the house. But, right now I had to bang out a two page essay on _The Lord of the Flies_. I pulled out my laptop and typed as quickly as I could without breaking it. It took all of ten minutes. Probably an A+ too. The teacher would gush and I'd mumble about it being okay.

Life kind of was a boring rut. I couldn't imagine doing it fifty times over like the rest of them. How'd they haul themselves out of the house in the morning? At least some of them did something, like Alice watching to make sure I didn't go postal and Carlisle loved his work, but me? I hated it. But at the same time, where would I go? Esme would be depressed if I left and Carlisle's disappointment wouldn't be much better. So, here I was. Stuck as a teenager for all eternity.

Wasn't life just bloody great?

_-_-_-_

I depress myself sometimes. Really depress, I mean half suicidal. I wonder if it's because I'm alone. Everyone has something at least. All of them have something, Alice and Jasper have each other, Carlisle and Esme and Rosalie and Emmett. They all have each other. Maybe Edward is in the same boat. At least he can pretend to be okay and play his stupid piano.

Me, I got nothing. And here I go again, depressing myself. I hauled myself out of my room and jumped out the window to the ground, several stories below. I took the impact and ran. No destination in mind, I just ran. I was careful in some part of my mind to not cross any lines that marked the Quillute territory. We'd been smelling wolf lately. Only just recently. Past couple of weeks, if that. Wouldn't want to piss off our smelly neighbors.

I stopped at about midnight, I was somewhere in Canada. Don't ask where. I was at the edge of a river though. I hopped into a tree and stared as it rushed by, fish jumping in the foam of the rocks as it hurtled past. It was relaxing in an odd way. More than staying with my crowded family. I had no space there. Had we all been human it'd be fine, add vampire senses and it gets blurred. Everyone knew what everyone was doing, plus Edward was in my head all the time. I liked getting out.

Getting away.

_-_-_-_

Alice Cullen's POV

Cullen House

"He goes farther every time he runs off. I mean, he's practically in the Arctic Circle. He's fast too, but it's not like he's doing something, he runs, then stops. I'm not sure what he's doing. He's been staring at a river for the past half hour. He's not moving either." I was scanning Harry's future but everything I got back was him sitting in that tree. He currently had no plans of moving. I pried further but everything got so blurry and indistinct it was impossible to tell. A flicker on his future, him… wandering, somewhere, trees, pine trees. Harry was, alone. Had his constant thoughts of how he didn't fit it that were always bringing Edward down lead to him leaving?

I couldn't say for sure, and it was one tiny possibility. I went back to reading my book as I looked for any change in Harry. Suddenly, I was gripped by a particularly strong one. My eyes glazed as I saw him decide to come home. It fast forwarded in a blur, to next year. Harry, with… a girl? A human? And, he looked, happy. Like he was glad to be there. I got flashes of him doing all the inane human date things, going to the movies and dinner, eating lunch. I snapped out and looked at Edward.

The look on his face said it all, was Harry that stupid?

_-_-_-_

Harrison's POV

I wasn't sure what possessed me to return. I'd considered leaving, then quickly changed my mind. I was sure Alice was watching. So far I was sure that my intentions of going home and staying were tricking her foresight. If they knew that I was thinking that I'd simply, take a very short detour, that I'd get a call. How long that short detour may be… that's a different story.

_-_-_-_

Alice's POV

I was angry. I kept seeing Harry coming here, and it'd been three days. He should be here, I wasn't this off on things. How was it always changing? And how was I off by this much? It was an indistinct plan either. It'd been rock solid for days. But, nobody was that solid about plans. Nobody. So, how was I getting rock solid plans from Harry that were wrong?

Because he knew how my visions worked and was messing with them. "God dammit!" I yelled. "That damn little punk is messing with me! He's fucking with me!" I fumed as it clicked. He made plans where part of it was spot on, and was changing small details as he went along so it constantly moved back as to when. I was wrong, Harry had left, he just played the system so it didn't look like he had. Because he knew I was watching. "He's screwing with me. He's wandering around with every intention of turning and coming here, but since he's constantly thinking that's his plan-"

"It's interfering with his real plans." Jasper finished. "Smart plan. Fooled us for all of three days. That's pretty clever. Too bad he forgot we're not stupid."

"Or, he knew somebody would stop him so he made it look like he'd come back and used the time it bought to run off."

Jasper looked thoughtful. "Where's he now?"

"I can't tell. He's making sure to not pass distinct landmarks." I concentrated hard on his future. All I saw was him here. "Nothing I can use. He runs in the woods. Pine trees is all I can see. That and the occasional river. Snow, ice. It's obviously cold wherever he is. Other than that, nothing."

_-_-_-_

I'd been scanning Harry for any change. So far it was him returning, then six months later the blip I'd been looking for showed up. I saw Harry standing in Canada somewhere, the light was bouncing off him when he stopped in the woods. He walked to a tree and in the bark scratched a message. TELL CARLISLE AND ESME I SAID SORRY FOR THE TROUBLE. I JUST COULDN"T STAY THERE ANYMORE. He looked around before setting off again.

I sighed and went back to the book I'd picked up. "What did you see?"

"Harry. He's still up north somewhere. He left a message scratched into a tree. He said sorry and that he left, that he couldn't stay anymore." I shrugged and went back to reading. Stupid Harry… We'd had to cover for him by saying he opted to go back to Alaska to live with a relative with cancer who needed help around the house and couldn't afford a live-in nurse. Jerk.

_-_-_-_

Considering he'd been gone for nine months, occasional flashes of Harry wandering here and there were normal; he was in the same general area of Northern America and some areas of Canada with a large population of deer and elk. So, seeing him slowly wandering into a heavily wooded and green mossy forest didn't seem unusual, except it was so vivid, only important visions grabbed me that vividly. I gasped when it left. "What?"

I shook my head. "I-I'm not sure. It doesn't make sense. I saw Harry… but it wasn't any different than usual, yet it seemed important." Jasper shoved a pen and paper into my hands and I drew out the scene in my head. I cocked my head to the side. It all snapped into place at once. "Those woods…"

"Half a mile north of here." Jasper said quickly. "When?"

"I- I only know what he does Jasper..."

"What about the sun?"

I flicked my eyes outside. "Ah, no more than ten minutes, no sooner than nine and a half." I stood up. "I got the impression that he was coming back for a reason, what that is, I'm not sure. He's too good at messing with the visions." I walked out the back door. "Of course, he chooses to come back when everyone else is gone…" Jasper was half a step behind me as we flew through the woods. Sure enough, nine minutes and forty-six seconds later Harry ambled out of the woods. I could've screamed, one, he was just waltzing back like nothing was wrong, and two, his hair was longer than when he first showed up and his clothes were a ratty mess.

"I would've figured Carlisle would be here. Esme too."

"They're hunting, along with everyone else." Jasper drawled calmly from where he was leaning against a tree. "Wonderful time to show back up, isn't it?" He pulled out his Blackberry and dialed Carlisle. "You'll never guess who decided to come back."

I could hear Carlisle clearly. "I'll be right back, twenty minutes tops." The line went dead and Jasper pocketed his phone."

"So, where have you been, huh?" I glared at him.

_-_-_-_

Harry's POV

I honestly felt bad, but really, it was hard to take a four-foot-ten tiny eighty pound or so midget seriously. It was like a five-year-old giving a speech on quantum physics. It was funny. Well, okay, a human would weigh eighty but vamps are heavier because it was easier to overpower the humans but still, Alice was hard to _not_ laugh at.

I answered her question. "Here and there. Exploring the American forests in the north. The Nomad life isn't that bad."

"Your hair and clothes are a mess." She would bitch at me for my dirty and ripped clothes.

I looked down and shrugged. "Branches at a hundred and fifty miles an hour are damaging to my clothes. It's hard to dodge all of them, especially since I didn't care." Alice got a weird look, a vision.

"No way you are that stupid Harry…"

"Huh?" Here I was expecting a reprimand for not caring about my outfit and I get called an idiot. Odd. "What are you talking about?"

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid, Harry." She looked really freaked out.

"Uh, sure. Might I ask what I did? Or would it be what I will do?"

She gave me an oddly serious look. "According to the vision… and I've had the same one before… you act like a total and complete imbecile and decide that dating a human would be a good idea."

If I was a human I would've choked. "What? Why would I do that? I'm not an idiot! That is an absolutely horrible idea! I- I mean I would kill the person! I don't have that great of self control, a scrape or cut occasionally I can run out claiming to be grossed out by blood, but… prolonged time with one person? Actually touching a person for more than a brief split second? That's a horrible idea!" I looked at her funny. "Are you sure? I mean, really sure?"

"Yes I'm sure." She threw me an indignant look as we ran back to the house. (It was a little sad that it didn't feel like home. It used to.) "I know her too. She's a freshman this year. Christine Johnson." The name rang a bell. She went to the middle school next to us so it wasn't surprising. But a human… that is a really… not good idea. I shook my head. "Trust me. No humans. Your psychic-ness is broken." I shuddered. "I've got a clean record. I'd like to keep it that way."

"First off, my 'psychic-ness' is _not_ broken, and second of all, you killed your teacher when you were eleven. You failed before Carlisle turned you." I thought on that.

"Fine, I haven't _intentionally_ killed any humans or drank human blood. And I'll keep that record clean. And he deserved it. He tried to resurrect an evil Dark Lord and kill me. Both are not good." I swear Alice mumbled something about her having less issues if he'd succeeded. She's so mean to me…

"And, if you're staying you're getting a haircut." I groaned. She really is an evil pixie… Emmett was right. Wow, that had to be a first. Still. Stupid pixie…

_-_-_-_

Esme had tried to crush me when they showed up, Emmett tackled me to the ground, Rosalie made some vague comment about it being good I'd showed back up, Edward glared at Rosalie which meant that was followed by some snide thought. Carlisle… Carlisle looked a little disappointed. Like I'd let him down by leaving. That stung. A whole lot. He'd given me a fatherly hug and told me they'd left my room pretty much untouched though. It kind of sucked that I'd run off. It seemed like I'd worried Esme a whole lot, that she'd thought I wouldn't come back like Edward. I'd one-upped him. My eyes were still a warm honey color. Take that.

That's how I found myself reenrolled in Forks High. Carlisle's 'cousin' had gotten a lot better and a live-in nurse so I stayed there to finish the quarter and come back for Christmas and the rest of the year. Yeah, right. Liars… of course I went along with it so I'm not much better.

I slumped into my first period class and slouched into my chair. I hate Spanish so much… I stiffened when the door swung open. Holy motherfucking hell. I looked at the girl that walked in. The venom pooled and I pushed it out of mind. She walked over to a group of girls, sat on a desk and talked to them. The overwhelmingly intoxicating scent was like a brick wall that I'd hit at top speed. I struggled to stay in my seat, not go over there and say a couple of smooth words to get her to come out of the room with me, lead her to the woods… NO! I mentally hit myself… clean record clean record clean record… I held my breath and kept my chest moving.

I could've screamed as people trickled in… and filled the other chairs. Except for the one next to me. God I hate my life. The warning bell rang, the last couple of seats filled in and she took her seat. Five inches from mine. "Hi." She gave me a friendly wave. "I'm Christine. You must be Harrison Cullen." Holy shit. Why on Earth was a freshman in a junior level Spanish class? "You just moved back here, right?"

I nodded and used some of the little breath I'd held. "Yeah. From Alaska."

She asked me a few more questions as the class settled in and the teacher passed out a review sheet. I nodded mostly. Nothing was private in these small towns. "Did you move here or something?"

"Yeah, from NorCal."

"NorCal?"

She grinned. "Also known as Northern Cali. Just south of Sac actually and west of 'Frisco." I think that translates to, 'Also known as Northern California, just south of Sacramento, the state capital and west of San Francisco, that giant city that takes up an entire freaking county.' Just a guess though. "That's why I'm in here. I took four years of Spanish in Cali and the credits don't transfer and I didn't feel like taking German. Two years of a foreign language to graduate and all." I nodded. Why did she have to be in my class…? God I hate my life. I really do. She was nice and all but my promise to Alice might be a little hard if she was in all my classes. I wonder what other classes she skipped to a higher level. Not many if what I heard about California schools is correct.

(A/N: I can bash Cali since I live here and the stupid ass Governator cut my dad's pay FOURTEEN PERCENT! Gah. Stupid ass. I hate him. Because of him I can't take French AP. He cut the education budget.)

Anyways… she continued to talk after she breezed through the worksheet. Being in year five wasn't such a bad thing. Easy A. I struggled a little bit as I conjugated the verbs in my head. Skipping a year is a bad thing. Hard to get an A+.

"Do you like it better here or in Alaska?"

I paused. "It's different. No snow days. Rains more."

"We're the rainiest city in America."

"My point exactly." She laughed at that, and I wished that it wasn't so easy to talk to her. That was a very, very bad thing, especially since my throat was burning like nothing else as that indescribably mouth-watering scent kept winding through my body, making my muscles tense, my mouth fill with venom, clouding my thoughts, making it seem like a very, very good idea to accept that invite to hang out this weekend, like walking slowly to her English class that was right next to my own was fine even as Alice shot me a death glare…

I was so entirely screwed.

_-_-_-_

I'm not sure that this is the direction I want things to go but several months is a plenty long break. If I change things it'll be up in by Thursday at the latest. Probably today or tomorrow. Still, that's if things change. Feel free to send suggestions. So… yeah. Sorry about the break.

Explanation of chapter: Harry kept coming off a restless and bored when I wrote him so I got that out of my writer's system when I wrote. It seemed only natural for him to take off… they write the story in my twisted little mind and I transcribe it and make it sound pretty. That's probably why when I change the plot it sounds crappy and forced. Probably because I'm a crappy human and I forced it… and if it had a pissy undertone… I'm pissed. Stupid governator… (Governor + Terminator= Governator. Don't ask. The media did it.) I got no money for college because of the stupid asshole. Plus he's screwing over my senior year. Hardly any electives are left. I'm lucky that Intermidate Art and Advanced Graphic Design are running. (And that's a good thing, but I'm all but accepted to a school in Florida. _FLORIDA_ and I don't have _close_ to 25,000 a year because my dad's pay got cut. Fuck my life…

Pointless complaining aside… I wrote. It made me feel better. A little. Anyways… make me happy with a review.


	5. I'm Screwed, Utterly Screwed

Dark Moon Arisen

Chapter Five: I'm So Screwed. Utterly Screwed.

Harrison Cullen's POV

Cullen House

I slumped onto my bed. I didn't need a bed but I liked it for attempting to smother my face into the pillows, my current activity. Of course Alice ended my futile suicide attempt, she could finish the job and make it a murder though… it had a definite possibility of coming true. "What happened to no humans?" Eep… I hate calm anger. It scares me.

"Meh. I'm an idiot. The weather channel saved me. It's sunny this weekend."

Alice just sighed. "Don't be an idiot. You'll end up making us all move and possibly killing your new friend."

I groaned. "I know that, Alice. Hence me cancelling. Sunny, right? Can't go running around in the sun, I'd be noticeable. The wolfies might not like it. Add the Volturi to that list as well."

"Don't be dumb. I'll rip you to pieces before the Volturi does."

The scary part is she would.

_-_-_-_

I came in just before the bell rang this time. Less time to talk. Christine was already in her chair. "Hey." She said I sank into the seat.

"Okay, so, I said I could go to the movies but the weather report says it's sunny so I'm going camping because well, we always go when it's sunny."

She gave me a funny look. "Camping in January? Don't you freeze?"

"Not really. Heavy coats and mummy bags. They keep you warm up to thirty below. Nice and toasty." All weather gear for the Cullen's. I think most of it still has tags…

She shook her head. "You're nuts. Why go out now? Summer seems a little more appealing."

Nobody ever is supposed to question that… we did take guns though… "We go hunting." Ha, totally not a lie. Just not what they consider hunting. "Tastes good. Never had it before I lived with the Cullen's though. I was adopted between seventh and eighth grade after my parents died. Car crash."

"Really? I didn't know that."

"I don't really talk about it much. It was odd coming to America though."

"Coming _to_ America? Where are you from?"

I grinned and switched back to my normal accent. "I'm a Brit. Moved to Michigan, then that adoption fell through and Carlisle took me in. We moved to Alaska, then here. I've been all over the place." I laughed a little. "Most of the time I talk like an American, helps me fit in." I switched back to my American voice. "Kinda weird to sound British in Forks, right?"

She nodded. "That's so weird." She looked at me oddly. "You've got such odd colored eyes. You don't really ever see golden eyes." I shrugged.

"You don't usually have people say you've got funny colored eyes either." I grinned as she chuckled under her breath. Of course, her eyes weren't much off from my own, a warm honey-color with brown flecks. I kind of zoned out for half a second, a hard thing to do before I snapped out of it. I shook myself. No falling for human girls… it's a bad thing to do, especially since it's hard to stay in my chair and not jump on her and drain her dry… that would be bad. No more friend during Spanish. Actually, no more Spanish class.

It would be very good for me to walk away right now. Get up and leave. I've never been accused of being very bright though. So I continued our quiet conversation as Mrs. Goff rambled on at the board. Neither of us would ever fall behind anyways. As with yesterday I strolled next to her on my way to English and I nodded to Alice as she looked at me, obviously wondering if things were fine. Sort of. I guess. I chose today to slip off into my class as soon as the bell rang, wondering how thoroughly I was going to hell.

_-_-_-_

Of course, all my classes were near or on the way to hers. Perfect. It seemed fate was pretty heavy handedly shoving her into my life. This was my punishment for being depressed and claiming I had nobody to stay in Forks for. Damn you fate. If I ever meet you, I'm slapping you in the face for trying to get people killed. It made me wonder what she did to have me show up. I know stereotypically girls dig dangerous and bad boys but I'm a little extreme. Dangerous barely begins to describe me in reference to humans. Especially mouth watering ones. That sounded a little creepy but damn was it true.

_-_-_-_

I didn't need to go hunting but another week that close to Christine? Bad, bad, _bad_ idea. I'd taken down only one elk, a relatively small amount but better than none. I wasn't that thirsty. Not really. But not "last another week in that class" okay either. So, I went and hunted.

_-_-_-_

The next Monday Christine started out with a question. "Did you get anything big this weekend, or just a rabbit?" I resisted laughing. I found it a little funny, and with a straight face told her that I brought down an elk. "How big of a gun does that take? Those elk are huge."

"I didn't use a gun. Just my bare hands." She laughed it off.

"Alright Heracles (that's the correct spelling of Hercules for the record), do you wrestle bears as well?" That really tested my will. I was tempted to say only Emmett does that, but resisted.

"Sometimes. Mostly elk and deer though. Once I wrestled a mountain lion. It was loud though. Hurt my ears." She smiled and shook her head as she wrote on her paper. People thinking I was kidding was great. Now I can say I wasn't lying to her. Okay, I lied about when I got here, kind of, and why, and when and how my parents died, but that was kind of a big secret.

Anyways, as usual, class passed in a blur of her asking me every odd question that popped into her head, they were usually disconnected and would link back to previous ones at random intervals, needless to say I never really got bored in first period. I kind of liked her disjointed questions though, she kept me on my toes, and there was the fact that no matter how short or long my answers were, ranging from a couple of words to a two minute story, she would instantly rebound with something completely unrelated.

"So, I have to ask, what did you do to get sent here?" Christine looked at me with a completely serious look on her face.

"They kicked me out of Alaska. I wrestled too many elks. I was a danger to the population. Too many of the girl elks got annoyed that the big male elks were all wimps. There was a sharp decline in the number of baby elks, and high percentages were gay."

She laughed and it looked like she was having a hard time keeping from bursting out loudly. "Beware of the dangers of emasculated male elks."

"The caribou were fine though. They're really big and furry." I had to let out a low chuckle. "They reminded me to much of Emmett." Mrs. Goff gave us a glare as we snickered in the back of the room.

_-_-_-_

Alice never would stop giving me a hard time. "Having fun endangering your human buddy?"

"I'm careful, Alice."

"I keep seeing you-"

I cut her off. "You're wrong, okay? I'm not killing anyone, got it?" Her constant predictions of doom and gloom were grating on my already high strung nerves. Two weeks and no slips, I was fine. I was just a friend. If I couldn't _not_ be around for some weird reason, just friends worked out. I could do it. Yep. I could. Really, I was perfectly fine.

"Your phone is about to ring."

Alice bugged me… I pulled it out and ran off into the woods. Stupid nosey people like Emmett would listen in to my private conversations if I didn't leave. Just as I was almost far enough away, the phone started to vibrate. I went another hundred yards and answered. "Hello."

"Hey Harry… I was thinking… there's that new really bad looking horror movie out this week…" Aw crap. "And, as you told me, you can drive and I need a ride."

I let out a low laugh, "Using me for my car? That's not very nice."

Her reply came not even a second later. "I never said I was."

"So, you want me to drive you all the way to Port Angeles to go see some crappy bloodbath horror movie that is a waste of the ticket price?"

She paused. "Pretty much."

"Sounds like fun."

_-_-_-_

Seeing as I was the only Cullen who didn't own a car… They'd gotten me a Jaguar XKR. Translation: The thing kicks major ass. This car is a beast. Pure ass-kicking power fueled it. As well as Premium, but that's beside the point. I hopped out of the driver's side and knocked on the door. I heard the footsteps and groaned a little. "Who're you?"

"Uh, Harrison Cullen." Talk about rude humans. Geeze, I haven't even done anything. Yet.

"Where's your car? Planning on walking to Port Angeles?" I gestured to my little beast of a car. "Holy fucking hell. Is that a Jaguar XK?"

I grinned and nodded. "It's an XKR actually." I love my car. Truly, I do. It's so freaking awesome.

"Your dad owns that?" People gaping is funny.

"Carlisle bought it for me actually, my birthday present. It's in my name on the pink slip." Sort of true, just a little isty bitsy white lie.

Her dad looked at me funny. "Th-that's your car? It's nicer than your dad's!"

I shrugged. "Matter of opinion. He drives a Mercedes S65 AMD. It's a four door and mines a coupe."

"How many cars do you all have?"

"Lots. Too many, in fact. I still want to drive the Rolls Royce but that's Carlisle's baby. Doesn't even let me near it." I really wanted to drive it, it was classic. Carlisle's owned it since cars were a rarity. Since the thing was new, in fact.

Christine decided to make an appearance. "You two done talking about cars?"

"Yep." I interjected. "Are you ready to go? We're going to be late if we don't leave soon." I waved and opened the passenger door then slid in.

She was looking around. "Whoa, why do you show up in Volvos and Jeeps if you have a Jaguar lying around? It doesn't make sense to me."

I pulled out and down the darkening roads. "We try to fit in sometimes. Very few but still. Anonymity is preferable."

That got her laughing. "You do anything but fit in. Do you not notice the stares?"

"I try to ignore them as best as possible."

"HOLY SHIT!" I looked over at her, a little concerned.

"What?"

She pointed at the dash. "You're going almost a hundred and thirty!"

"One-thirty-nine actually. It goes in twenties, see?" I pointed at the little glowing numbers.

"I'm going to die." I eased back to one-twenty. "Would you at least look at the road?"

"I'm not going to crash."

"Famous last words." I laughed and slowed down to where I was creeping along at a hundred. "If we both get killed, I'm going to murder you." I waved her off. "I'm serious."

"And so am I. I won't crash. I've done nearly two-hundred in this. Once I get those new headers and intakes I'll be rollin' in style. You wouldn't think it, but Rose is a brilliant mechanic. Real grease monkey oddly enough." When she stopped looking at my speedometer I revved the engine and went back up to one-ten. "And I won't crash."

"I repeat: Famous last words."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm a perfectly safe driver."

"Says the psycho going over a hundred." Only slightly insane…

_-_-_-_

The movie was funny as hell. Badly done scary movies are hilarious. "Sorry, pickaxes don't make heads explode, nor do firecrackers blow up stomachs. It's wet and all, the fuse would go out."

"It was still funny." I had to nod in agreement as I pulled out my keys and unlocked the doors. I tossed them in the air and Christine nabbed them. "You should totally let me drive." She hopped in the driver's side and gave me one of those 'I'm about to do something stupid' looks.

I thought on it. "You're on." I slid in and gave her a run-down on a manual shifter and how not to break my car. "Just remember, ease off the gas and keep the speeds legal, 'kay? No need to push it first time behind the wheel of a sports car." She switched it into reverse and pulled out okay, and then my phone started to vibrate. I pulled it out. The screen flashed Alice and I ignored the call. Go bug somebody else. She was actually driving it pretty well and so far hadn't tried to wreck my transmission. I could always buy a new one, but I liked mine just where it was.

The highway was a little bit scary for me. I was freaked out alright, the constant twists and turns were more than a little nerve-wracking. My phone started up again and I was tempted to tell Alice to leave me alone. Her predictions could wait. I took my eyes off the road and again ignored the call. I pulled up the text message screen and was half-way through typing at normal human speed when I heard the gears slip and breaks squeal in protest as the car skidded. I looked up when we were two inches from the line of trees. Without really thinking I ripped the seatbelt out of the side of the car and crashed through the door of my car, Christine against my chest, and landed on my back and my jacket was torn to shreds as the road ripped it up. Better my coat than Christine. I sat up and held my breath as the smell of blood, stronger than most humans, wound around me. "Fuck." I'd just ripped the door off a car by jumping into it and was completely unharmed. My jacket and shirt were shredded, and I didn't have a scratch. "Shit shit shit shit!" I walked back to my totaled car and grabbed my cell. "Carlisle, I'm about to lose it." I hissed as soon as he answered. "I was driving and crashed my car. There was another person who was hurt. I really need your help right now."

"_You_ crashed your car? Wait, never mind, I'll be right there. Where are you on the highway?"

I used up what little breath I had. "Five minutes at legal speeds. Two if you hurry."

"Are you going to make it?"

"No."

"I'll have Emmett run ahead. We'll have to smooth things over with your friend later." The line went dead and I bit my fist, hard enough to break the skin.

"Get in the car. People speed along here." I clenched my teeth.

"Wha- what just happened?"

"_I _was driving and swerved to avoid a deer." Don't question… please?

"You knocked the door off! Y-you jumped through the door and knocked it off!"

I gave her my best look of incredulity. "What are you talking about? I pulled you out after you were knocked unconscious when we hit the tree." I pointed to the smashed and bent over pine. "Listen, I was driving, okay? There was a deer I swerved around. Don't tell the cops I let you drive. I won't get in trouble. It was an accident. A deer, right?" I tried to stay calm as the blood poured out of the line of shallow cuts from all the broken glass. I heard Emmett crash through the underbrush. "I- I called Carlisle, he's on his way here. Emmett was- was tracking a mountain lion we saw earlier and is in the area. He- he'll be here soon."

He slowed once he heard me and thirty seconds later crashed out of the underbrush. "Hey, holy shit you did a number on your car. That was a sweet ride too! You're not hurt are you?" I shook my head and he led me off. "If you lose it, I'm using any means needed, got it?" I nodded and sat on a mossy rock.

I pulled off my shirt. "She got cut up when I went through the car door. It was that or crash and deal with even more blood."

Emmett nodded and wadded it up "Here, you're bleeding pretty badly. Luckily Harry here works out. Adrenaline is pretty sweet, he freaking ripped the door off." He placed his hand on the edge of the door and dented it a small bit so it looked like someone had grabbed it really, really hard. He did a bit more scene tampering casually as I tried to not flip out and lunge. Luckily Carlisle showed up. He nodded to me and started to bandage up the small and numerous cuts.

"You should count yourself among the lucky. A wreck this bad and you should've been hurt a lot worse." He patched up the slices and nodded. "You might have a slight concussion. Feeling a little out of sorts?" He didn't wait for a reply from Christine. "When the ambulance shows up we'll take some x-rays at the hospital, for safety's sake." He stood, walked to me and gave me a few fake bandages. "You've got two cracked ribs. I've got enough old x-ray's to cover."

I had already heard the sirens as Emmett continued to fake the wreck subtly. "Did the deer run off or did you hit it?"

"I missed it. That's how I got wrapped around a tree." I tried to breathe as little as possible as the ambulances pulled up, police not far behind.

"Hey Charlie." Carlisle walked over to the police chief and started to talk as I waved off the EMT and insisted I was fine. Carlisle had already looked me over, after all.

Chief Swan walked over. "You were driving?"

I nodded. "There was a deer, I slammed on the brakes and swerved but I over-corrected and crashed. My fault, sir. I was just trying to not hit the deer…" He nodded.

"Have you been drinking tonight?"

"What?"

He shrugged. "I doubted it, but standard question, you see." I nodded. "How fast were you going?"

"Fifty-five." The speed limit of course. "I came around the corner and it was a sharp turn... the deer was there and I- I just lost control." Act like a freaked out teenager, don't really question me too much, I'm seriously about to lose it, or maybe that'll make it seem more realistic. God, I hope that Chief Swan lets it drop as an inexperienced driver trying to save a poor deer's life.

"Alright then. Dr. Cullen said you're banged up and that you'll be riding with him to the hospital. Hurry along then, he said something about x-rays." I nodded and when Carlisle came over he 'helped' me to his not broken Mercedes and drove me to the hospital where he insisted on running his own tests that he purposely faked and bandaged my supposedly fractured ribs. He had a nice set of x-rays with hairline fractures that were pulled from god knows where.

_-_-_-_

Dr. Carlisle Cullen's POV

Forks County Hospital

I had the x-rays of Harry's friend run and was the first to view. There was a minor concussion so I wouldn't have to pull an old x-ray as I had with him. Forging medical documents wasn't as easy as it sounded. I looked them over and decided it would do as a nurse cleaned the myriad of shallow slices courtesy of Harry interfering. I'm personally surprised he didn't flip and lose it at the accident scene.

"Well, all things considered you should've been hurt much worse than you were. Consider yourself lucky." Holding up the x-rays I pointed to the concussion. "Hit your head pretty hard there. Minor concussion. If you start feeling faint let us know. You'll experience some dizziness, possibly some confusion. Emmett said you were a little out of when he was talking to you." I threw her a joking grin. "Something about jumping through doors?"

She looked like she was about to protest and say that she had seen Harry go through a door, because he had, but let it drop. "Yeah, I dunno…" She trailed off as I warned her to not fall asleep until she gets the all clear and I put a brace on her wrist. A minor fracture that could get worse. All in all she was fine, other than the minor detail of Harry jeopardizing everything we built here. "Dr. Cullen?" I paused at the doorway. "I- about Harry- the accident-"

She trailed off. "Don't worry about anything, we've got insurance and it's all covered. He won't get in trouble for the accident." I gave her a long look. "He only dodged a deer, correct?" Why Harry let a fifteen year old drive his car I'll never know. When he gets his new car he'd better not decide to total another one. If vampires can get headaches I'd have a very big one from the mess he'd gotten the entire family into. Rosalie will kill him. Good thing he's in the hospital…

"Uh, yeah. Right. Harry was driving and just… lost control." Hopefully she'd keep quiet long enough for us to leave town. No way were we sitting this one out, we'd been compromised less than this and almost been exposed. Jumping through a car door, what was he thinking?

Sighing I walked down the hall and caught a conversation. "The damn doctor is saying overnight observation for a knock on the head! Maybe he can afford the couple thousand a day fees but I barely make the mortgage on the house and pay bills!" I saw Christine's father pacing and running his hand through his hair in frustration. "Maybe your brother-in-law will take the case pro bono 'cause we sure as hell can't afford a lawyer or the hospital bills."

"He hates my entire family."

"Shit."

Intervening I approached him. "Ah, you're Christine's father, correct?"

"And you're the father of the damn little shit that caused her to wind up here, correct?"

I ignored his comment. "About that, since Harry was the driver we're covering the bills instead of waiting for the insurance company to sort things out. Don't worry about anything. It's already being billed to my private accounts." He paused, stopped to glare, then continued to pace, staying silent. "Also, you're free to go into your daughter's room. She'll be awake for a while longer due to that, knock on the head." Her mother blushed when she realized that I was quoting him and heard the comment about me being a damn doctor. Smirking internally I slipped into Harry's room where he was flipping through the six channels over and over.

"Your hospital needs HBO and Showtime."

"You need to not hang around Emmett so much and need to stop trying to poorly change the subject. Your stunt is causing a lot of issues." Harry looked out his dark window. "Rosalie will kill you."

Harry shrugged. "She'd find a reason eventually."

I tried to hold back a laugh at his nonchalant comment. "We're going to have to move, maybe two months here, let it die down and slip out. Hopefully she says nothing until then. If she says something now-"

"People call her crazy, I doubt she's unaware of that. What'd the x-rays show?" I told him of the real concussion. "Then I talk to her, emphasis on adrenaline and concussion symptoms and you quit your job and slip off." I noticed his lack of the use of the word 'we' in that. He shrugged when I pointed it out. "I want to go to Europe again. When they sit through class I'll keep in touch from the Red Light District in Amsterdam. Make Emmett jealous. Go to Paris, ask a Frenchman if they built the Eiffel Tower as a giant phallic symbol because the whole damn country felt the need to compensate-" I snorted at that. "Y'know, usual stuff. I'll avoid England. Maybe Germany, or possibly Belgium, good beer."

"Tastes nasty. So does all human food."

Harry waved me off. "Eh, I'll go to Dracula's castle and send you a picture of me and a hot chick as I fake bite her with little plastic fangs. It'll be fun." That was a very Emmett idea, he was rubbing off. "Either way if we leave I'm seeing the world a bit, yeah?"

I nodded absently as I wrote down fake notes and test results on a sheet and signed him out of the hospital. "You're clear to leave. Normally you'd be here on observation but I can look out for you at home and the nurse might be a little concerned with the fact your heart isn't beating yet you're walking around in perfect health."

Harry shrugged and walked out of the room, and when he opened the door a nurse stopped him and forced him into a wheelchair. "Now, it's hospital policy Mr. Cullen, your father should've stopped you."

"Alright, alright." Harry 'gingerly' sat in the chair and wheeled off down the hall, then did a wheelie and laughed as the nurse continued to harass him. That boy needs to learn how to worry over the mess he's gotten into.

_-_-_-_

Harrison Cullen's POV

Fork's General

I pushed past the nurse and down the hall to the room where I could hear Christine telling her parents it really wasn't my fault. I knocked on the door frame and her parents glared, then stalked off. Convenient. "Like my new wheels? Not quite as nice, but hey, we can't all roll in Jags."

"I- I totaled a Jaguar-"

I cut her off. "The insurance will buy a new one, I'm in a wheelchair because I was just discharged, therefore according to the hospital I cannot walk, my ribs don't hurt, nor do these-"I gestured to my face. "And the lawyer is smoothing everything over." I made a no worries hand gesture since I shouldn't shrug with my fake busted ribs.

"Dr. Cullen said that your family is paying for all of this." She motioned to the multitude of machines. "You shouldn't pay, I was driving and it's all my fault, the gears, I just lost control and I remember everything and unless you're secretly superman I'm going insane or something!" She rubbed her eyes and I suddenly felt really bad. "What the hell is going on?"

I paused and picked my words carefully before I wheeled over to her bedside. "There's a lot of things in life that we can never explain how or why, and I think tonight is one of those things, and we'd all be better off if we let it drop, tell the police and our parents my story, and move on. I'll let your friends know you'll be at school next week, but, we have to agree that the truth is a pill some people can't swallow." I looked her dead in the eye. "For now, we got in the car at the theatre, drove home, talking a little, were going the speed, I went around the bend, there was a deer, I braked, spun out, crashed, ripped off the door on accident, adrenaline rush, pulled you out after you lost consciousness for a little while. I called Carlisle when I freaked, Emmett was in the area and tracking a mountain lion. Right?" At some point during my little speech her eyes had glazed over a little.

She sounded a little out of it when she spoke. "Right." She nodded, then her expression was alert again. "Whoa," Christine leaned against the pillows. "My head feels funny."

What the hell just happened?


	6. Since When Do I Have Mind Control Powers

Dark Moon Arisen

Chapter Six: Since When Do I Have Mind Powers?

Harrison Cullen's POV

Cullen House

"And she just… believed you? Instant belief?" Jasper scrunched up his face in confusion. "Odd. You've never done anything like that before. But, as with most vampires you affect the mind, not the body."

I rubbed my temples. "She said that the ride back was a little fuzzy, and seemed off, but wrote it off as a side effect of smashing her head against my car. She doesn't even remember driving-"

"Which was stupid. I did try to warn you but you ignored the calls. Idiot. Since when has it been a good idea to ignore me?" Alice huffed and glared at me for ignoring her. "Next time try to not endanger everyone."

I pouted. "I fixed things."

"By accident. Discovering weird freaky mind control powers by a chance fluke hardly counts." Rosalie leaned against Emmett as the first rays of dawn crept through the wall of glass, giving everything a warm glow. "Try to not do it again. And I'm _so_ not retuning another Jaguar to racing specs for you again. You broke the first one."

"Liar. You can't wait for my new model to come in since I'm getting the 2004 XKR." I stood and Jasper stopped me.

"You think you can do it again, but on command? I think it might require eye contact… try it out on one of us."

Sighing I turned to Edward. "You are alone because you are secretly gay but won't admit it and because of that, you reject every female's advances." Edward glared and resumed tuning his piano. "Whoops, I forgot, I can only alter memories. It only works if I'm telling lies." Emmett's booming laugh muffled the sound of Edward lunging at me and I yelled and failed to dodge as we went flying across the room and through one of the huge windows. "Ah! Give me a break! I'm recovering from a car accident Eddie!" He grabbed me around the middle as we grappled on the lawn as Esme yelled at us for breaking her house.

"Edward cheats! Watch out for him!" I tried to get the upper hand and headbutted him in the chest. He let out a small grunt and I used his momentary loss of concentration to grab him and force him into a full Nelson. "And Eddy is defeated! Nice! Full three seconds and you are down!" Emmett laughed and high fived me as Edward grumbled about low blows and comments about his sexuality.

"Watch out! I'll get you next time!" I snickered at his comment and responded that tackling men to the ground doesn't prove you're straight. Insert more grumbles from an angry and sulking Edward.

_-_-_-_

Jasper put me through all sorts of weird psychological tests until it was time to leave for school and me to announce the story I'd concocted and somehow imprinted into Christine's mind. It seems that it doesn't work easy on vampires. "I'm thinking knowing it's coming helps me block it." I tried again on the way to school in Edward's Volvo. "And no, Emmett doesn't often prance around in pink ballerina tutus." Edward's lips twitched towards a smile. "Ah!" Jasper closed his eyes and shook his head. "No more. No more."

Alice looked at me weird as Edward shuddered when he saw the memory I'd implanted in Jasper's mind. "What did you do?"

"You don't want to know." Edward shook his head and I smirked. Mission accomplished. Very nice, very nice.

_-_-_-_

I walked into Mrs. Goff's class and Alice dropped my bag next to my seat and ran off to her next class. Being injured I can't possibly carry my own things around. "Mr. Cullen." I looked up to see a worried teacher looking at me. "I heard you were in the hospital last night along with Christine. What happened?"

I paused. "I wrapped my car around a tree when I came around a bend and braked hard to avoid a deer in the road." There were a few winces. "Cracked two ribs but I'll be fine. Christine whacked her head against the window… mild concussion, few cuts." I nodded and looked at my desk. "She'll be back next week though." Avoid questions, live in anonymity. Cullen Code of Conduct.

The class and Mrs. Goff clearly wanted more details, though I made it clear I wasn't going to give anymore of the story. I started to work on the small packet of papers and finished in ten minutes. My phone started vibrating and I looked at the number. It didn't ring a bell. I opened the text. 'Borrowed phone from friend who ditched. srry bout the parentals'

Looking up I saw Mrs. Goff was busy with a student. 'no problem. my fault anyway. how r u?'

The reply came a minute later. 'fine, my head hurts and im tired but im ok.' I sent messages for the rest of the period when the teacher wasn't looking. I sent one last message at the end of the class. 'cant txt next period, teachers nuts. srry.'

I checked my Palm Treo when the phone vibrated. 'its okay. ur dad just called to give me the ok on not going comatose if i sleep. love u. talk l8r?' I cursed silently in my head. Crap. This isn't supposed to happen. Shit. No falling for humans or vice versa. I sighed and sent back an affirmative. Crap. Alice will hate me.

I wearily stood when the bell rang as Alice hopped into the room to grab my things and escort me to English. "I saw that by the way. Better not screw things up." I asked how often things go bad. "It's been steadily decreasing. I wouldn't accept the offer of stopping by to check up on things tomorrow. She cuts her finger really bad. Stitches are needed. You _will_ lose it… crap I can't see. You've made the choice to not go. Thank you for finally listening to me."

"Last time I didn't, it ended badly." I sat in my seat and she left to go to her next class.

She grinned happily at the door and whispered as she left. "Like I said, it helps to listen to me." I sighed as the door swung shut and the wolves descended, demanding details. Most of the girls wanted to know about the absence of other people in the car, as well as what we did in Port Angeles. I gave the same story as last period and avoided or flat out ignored the other questions, or gave incredibly vague answers that they didn't really appreciate.

"But why were you in Port Angeles alone?" I sighed at the repeated question.

Folding to the repeated questions. "She needed a lift to the movies to see some crappy horror movie." A couple of guys vehemently defended the 'awesome special effects!' as some girls squealed and said it was gross.

One stayed on track though. "Are you two going out?!"

I sighed, Christine's texts were to be interpreted differently than my blunt, "No." but I'll leave that line of thought until later as I read the novel, _Wuthering Heights_, at a faster human pace for the rest of the class once the teacher saved me from annoying humans. God, why we went to high school where this week's couple was the hot topic of discussion I'll never know. Something about, 'The younger we start out the longer we can stay,' but the high school kids, I'll never be able to blot their whiney voices and 'manly' comments about how big they are or what girl they supposedly had sex with. Some people got it, that two years out none of this matters as far as who said what about who, but so many people just plain bugged me.

I felt bad for Edward, he had the constant buzz of thoughts of these dumb creatures. I shuddered at my thought. I wonder if that's how other justify the killings. So many people bother me, annoy me. It's so easy to just… snap a neck and the annoyance is gone. It scared me a little. Carlisle had maintained his humanity for hundreds of years, here I was though, not even a decade in and I was becoming disconnected.

Introspective thinking can lead to bad thoughts, thoughts I hope Edward isn't listening to. Thoughts I hope nobody finds out about. I pushed them to the back of my mind and waited for the bell to ring and Emmett to drag me along to the next period.

"Hey!" Emmett walked cockily into the room and my JanSport looked tiny in his grip. "Where we off to?" He was going on about how we were going 'camping' soon and he was hoping to see some big wildlife near the mountain. Translation: We're going hunting at Mount Rainer and I'm bringing down at least two grizzly bears. Emmett's happy attitude did little to alleviate my mood and I sulked through the day, wearily spreading the news out as people finally got the courage to talk to a Cullen found out that I really don't like being bugged when I'm not in a good mood. Most chalked it up to me being pissy because I was driving a Jaguar and crashed it. Of course, because I was driving a Jaguar, the reclusive Cullen's just got more mysterious because the car was in my name, and we showed up in nice but not 85,000 dollar cars. Plus the 'loaded in the extreme' myth was proven correct.

-_-_-_-

Life sucks and that's a fact.

Unfortunately, that's an unavoidable fact as well. The next weeks dragged by in a mind numbing tedium as far as classes go, and when it comes to my lack of a love life, it was steering dangerously close to becoming a love life, which could, and probably would, end very badly for a certain human who refused to let me be 'just friends'. Crap.

I'm also thinking it's possible for vampires to be bipolar. One minute I hate the world and wish I could blow up half the living population (and one tiny black haired pixie who didn't die) with my thoughts, and the next I'm all smiles. Or I'm incredibly depressed and one damn human won't leave me to my depressive thoughts… No. Bad. No humans are to be involved. Even if she seems intent on being very involved. For some reason the little flag that says 'this dude is dangerous' seems to be broken, or stuck, because it hasn't gone up and started waving around and saying, "Hey! Run away in fear and leave the overly depressed not fully human guy who can snap you like a twig alone!" Nope, that flag is broken.

That, is a very bad thing actually. Because that certain person, recently completely removed from Carlisle's care after he took out a few stitches and called her head fine, was walking over, and a grin spread over my face as she walked over. Why was I smiling? Not by intention, that's for sure. No, I needed to cease and desist. "What's up?"

"Eh, not much." I grabbed a slice of grease coated slice of pizza. "School is boring and I'm stuck here to enjoy it. You?"

I moved down the lunch line and grabbed some container of red Jell-O imitation with odd chunks of pineapple substance in it and a lukewarm thing of milk. Got to love cheap school lunches. "Eh, same. Except my teachers suck less than yours. They don't mind if I stare off into space with a blank look."

I laughed. "You do that often?"

"Only if I'm bored because I already took that class. Private schools in NorCal make me bored now." She shrugged and paid for her lunch. "Guess I'd be bored anywhere public though."

Nodding I peeled off and sat between Edward and Jasper and across from Rosalie as she glared. "When you end up killing someone I'm kicking your ass."

"Whatever… at least I associate with humans instead of being all antisocial and weird like you all. I make us seem normal-" I ignored the laughs. "To the humans here. If we're all anti-social then we're odd, abnormal."

"If you haven't noticed…" Edward left his comment trailing off there.

"Whatever! Make fun of me all you want, but nothing bad is going to happen. Besides, my new XKR is coming in today. It won't be much better than my old one, but still. I might pick up that Audi TT though… Anyways, I've got a new toy once Rose stops playing with the suspension and all that fancy stuff."

"I told you you're stuck with factory specs-"

"And I told you that you're a damn liar and you know it. My car will be messed with otherwise you'll go insane having a perfectly good sports car sitting there untouched. Admit it." I jabbed one finger at her as Emmett laughed, laughter rumbling in his chest.

While we all may be dysfunctional, somehow it fit together in our little screwed up family where birthdates ranged from the eighteenth century to the twentieth and one random wizard with no wand or magic (as redundant as that sounded) fit in. Life (Edward would dispute the use of that word) never got boring or routine outside of high school. One little downside of our vampires-among-humans life.

Of course, it did lead to interesting not-relationships with the locals…

_-_-_-_

The month after my new Jag was filled with odd glances as I started driving myself to school. I figured every single person saw my new car being brought in since the truck driver who delivered it went through town to our house. Because I'd just totaled one, it didn't take a genius to figure out who the flashy dark midnight blue XKR was going to. Cover blown, why not drive my sexy little car?

So, pulling up in my sexy car I was still stared at, and I hopped out and popped the trunk to grab my bag and I was, as usual, greeted by my Spanish buddy. "Hey, 'sup Harry?"

"Eh, not much. You?" I closed my trunk and started off for the courtyard where we all hung around in half-asleep groups until school started. Well, the humans were half asleep, us Cullens, we were a different story. Especially me. I was the odd one. The one who actually hung around the humans, the one who was dating but not dating a local girl. One who was talking about idiot teachers assigning five page papers to be due in one week. One that I really, really needed to stop things with because if I screw up, things will really screw me up. I'm not quite sure I could handle that.

But, as usual, I reigned my manic bloodlust in during class, acted like a normal teenager, or as normal as I could act, and as usual, hopped in my car to drive home, park it in my garage and wish I was anywhere but my attic room. My usual routine was broken when during my last class, two minutes before it got out, a torrential downpour broke out and I ended up running really fast for a human to my car and I threw my wet jacket and backpack to the small space behind my two seats. I cranked up my heater in an attempt to dry my clothes off a little. Besides, the cold may not bother me, and hundred degree weather is fine, but we do like when it's nice and warm.

I backed out of my space as I dodged the few people running around the lot to cars and as I was going past the main building I overheard one annoyingly unforgettable person on the phone."What do you mean I'm going to have to walk home?! You're boss won't let you off for two minutes?" There was a brief pause. "Have you looked outside?" Another pause. "Fine, whatever." I saw an angry Christine pull up her hood. Pulling up beside her I opened the passenger side door. "Need a ride?" I swear she just about hugged me.

"You're a life saver." I heard Edward call me an idiot. Ignoring them I pulled onto the street. "Thanks. I think my textbooks would've been trashed by the time I got home."

"Yeah, should've heard the gym. Sounded like the roof was about to fall on us." I slowed to a reasonable speed for near flooded streets. Sports car with a vamp at the wheel or not, it's a bitch to drive a hydro planning car. "How's life?"

"Sucks. My dad wanted me to walk, I've got two papers and a million math problems, plus I'm a chapter or five behind in _Lord of the Flies_." I grimaced.

"Ouch." It'd take me maybe ten, fifteen tops. Human speed though…? "That is an issue. I finished my book four weeks early, did my math as the teacher explained it and Emmett is forcing me into a Mario Kart showdown on our N64."

"I'm sorry that we all can't be geniuses like you."

"Me too. The world we so much more fun without homework." I got a laugh for my efforts as I switched songs on my stereo. "But then what would teenagers complain about?"

"Tests." I nodded. "And parents. Parents are always a bitchable topic."

"See, that comment is why we have homework. People talking about bitchable things. They think we can't speak English."

She laughed. "If we can't speak English why are we in Spanish?"

"A better question is why, if you can't speak English, are you in Spanish three?" I paused. "Plus, I can speak English. I'm not part of the 'we' I spoke of." Unfortunately, there was one 'we' involving us I wouldn't mind, but should.

"True, true." I pulled up next to the curb near her driveway.

"And my car is in one piece. An accomplishment."

She laughed as she took off her seatbelt and grabbed her backpack. I pulled out my phone as a message flashed. 'Do what you will. I give up.' Closing the message I sighed and handed Christine her Algebra 2 book. God I hated that class when I was forced by Carlisle to study. Mathematics bored me to no end. I paused, wondering what my personal fortune teller meant with her message. Do whatever I wanted? That wasn't Alice's weird style. I'm not even allowed to buy my own clothes, let alone make a single choice without her input. What was she playing at?

Possibly I make the right choice, so she's not complaining. What's with the 'I give up' part though? Alice makes my head hurt. A question broke me out of my thoughts. "Hey, you're good at math, right?"

"Yeah. Carlisle used to get on my case about it. All kinds of math, college level even."

Christine winced. "Ouch. But I was wondering, could you maybe possibly explain this?" She opened the book to some crazy x to the power of four stuff. "Makes my head hurt when Mr. Main explains it."

Was this what Alice's little cryptic message was about…? Do what I will… "Ah, sure. Not the most interesting way to spend a day, but hey, it might be better than getting my ass handed to me at video games by Emmett." I put my Jag into park and got out as I jogged up to the porch and tried to block out a plethora of bad thoughts about how sitting alone in a secluded place with a human is an _extremely_ bad idea.

Maybe I could mind over matter this whole day…. _I will not kill anyone, I will not kill anyone, I will not_… I took one last gulp of air as the dead bolt slipped over with a loud _clink _and the door squeaked a little as it opened. Crap. This will be hard…

_-_-_-_

And I'm out. Three months later! Whoo!


	7. So, Guess What I'm a Vampire

Dark Moon Arisen

Chapter Seven: So, Hey, Guess What? I'm a Vampire

Harrison Cullen's POV

Explaining Algebra 2 really isn't the best way to spend your day, but hey, I'm alright doing that if it makes Rose mad at me for jeopardizing everything. Pushing her buttons is a fun pastime. Plus, it might lead to me spending time with a certain human… but that is not my motivation. No, spending time with humans is a bad idea. I looked up at the clock. 3:45 PM. Not bad.

"I don't think I've ever finished my stuff this early. Ever."

I grinned sarcastically. "And all you have left is five chapters in _Lord of the Flies_."

"Uh. God, don't remind me… I hate school assigned books. They suck hardcore-like."

"They suck hardcore-like?" I questioned, one eyebrow arched.

She nodded. "It's true. They suck hardcore-like. Books like _Lord of the Flies_ are too British to translate into English that is understandable by us normal human beings known as Americans."

"Hey! I'm a Brit and I speak _perfect_ American. Don't loop all us Brits in with bad authors that critics love and everyone else wants to lynch!"

She nodded in agreement. "True, true. But, you sound American and stuff. You're like… British Light. You're an Americanized version of British. You're bastardized British-"

I cut her off. "Alright, alright, I get it. I act like an American. Blame it on Emmett."

"You blame everything on him."

"And I tend to be right often too. It works though. Even if I'm wrong people believe me. Blame it on Emmett and you will seldom be questioned."

She shrugged. "I can't keep working. My brain might possibly spontaneously combust inside my skull."

"I highly doubt that but whatever you say."

Christine shoved herself off the couch and wandered into her kitchen. "Want a soda? We got Coke, Dr. Pepper…" I denied the beverage. "Are you anorexic or something? I've never seen you eat anything. It's plain weird." I paused, aww shit… "Or is our normal people food too good for your British fancy-ass self?"

"Second one." I leaned on the counter.

"Makes sense." She struggled to pop the stubborn tab on her Dr. Pepper before she tossed it at my head. "Open." I rolled my eyes and tried to open it without mangling the thin aluminum can. It exploded all over my leather jacket. "Aww, crap. Sorry." She grabbed the can back and toweled off my jacket.

"It's fine… really." I took off the jacket and stuck the sleeve under the tap to get the sticky sugary drink off. "See? Problem solved."

Christine's POV

I grabbed his jacket and was a little confused. I'd seen him wearing it for a few hours straight, and it was icy cold, like when I grabbed my coat in the morning… I brushed the oddity out of mind. I dried it and handed it back, even as he said he didn't mind me getting Dr. Pepper off something that probably cost a couple hundred dollars. After all, the guy drove a Jaguar XKR.

Harry shrugged on his jacket and adjusted it. "No harm done." He grinned, and for the first time I felt a little unnerved around him. No way he was this utterly unaffected all the time. He was continuously cheery. It was odd.

I pushed that thought away and wiped the beads of soda off the can and slowly took a drink, studying the rather odd person in front of me. I made a mental list of oddities. 1) His jacket was icy cold, even when worn for an extended period of time. 2) He was weirdly perfect, both damn good-looking and rich and nice. 3) He was freakishly pale with permanent bags under his eyes. 4) Those eyes… some days warm butterscotch some days black as night. 5) He was Harry. That totally counts too. 6) He was, unsettling. Sometimes I got the heebie-jeebies and creepy-crawly vibes from him. Mostly when he smiled. Definitely not a normal reaction to a hot guy smiling at you. And finally, a big one. 7) I still really don't remember the entire drive back from Port Angeles, despite Dr. Cullen's assurance it would slowly return bit by bit. Like, a sudden memory of a song on the radio. I don't even recall if the radio was even on! It's too weird for me to forget. Can I forget that I forgot something…? Now, I can't say that is Harry's fault. But, there is also the fact that I supposedly was raving about how Harry ripped the door off the car, yet never remember doing it, and that me suddenly forgetting that fact came directly after a visit from Harry. Does that fact count as number 8?

I guess so, either way, there is no way on Earth Harry is a 'normal' person. Who is normal anyways? I'll settle for Harry being more insane than the average person.

Harrison Cullen's POV

I sighed as I tried to decipher the odd look Christine was giving me. Finally she spoke. "Does your dad know that you're about to drop dead?" I gave her an honestly confused look. "I'm trying to figure out something." I waited for her to elaborate. "See, your jacket, the inside where Harry goes, was freezing cold." Shit… bad things. "And, you've been wearing that for hours. It should be nice and warm. But it's not." She paused, "So… I figure, he has to be dying or something weird like that."

"I have an abnormally low body temperature, therefore I'm dying?" I laughed a little as I followed, or tried to follow, her logic. "Seems logical. Let's go with I'm dying."

"It was either that or, like, you're a zombie. The undead and crap like that. I went with you being on the path to being dead." Zombie _was_ a bit closer; I chose to not point that out. I wonder if I qualify as the reanimated dead. But I was never in a coffin or morgue… Esme was though. She wasn't actually dead at that point… Hmm. "So, again. Does your dad know your dying?"

"Not yet. My doctor told me, Dr. Cullen's really big on the whole doctor/patient thing so he didn't tell my mom and dad. I just don't have the heart to break it to them that I'm dying. Don't worry though, I've got a least a week." I put on a big happy grin. "Wanna go skydiving with me?"

She thought on it, took a drink of her soda. "I've got a test, and if I die without taking it I may return as a zombie and roam the world looking for math teachers to eat."

"So, you're going skydiving then doing humanitarian work, correct?"

"Pretty much." She only held a straight face for about three seconds, then regained her composure. "Okay, so, what's with the weirdness Harry?"

I thought on it. "I'm a vampire. See, Carlisle was born in the sixteen hundreds and was the only child of a minister obsessed with things that go bump in the night. And, when daddy got old, Carlisle took over the family business and was a huge disappointment 'cause he wasn't a crazy lunatic killing people with bad breath who hated garlic or had weird fetishes for wolves." That got a little laugh. "So, one day, he found a real vampire in the sewers. Nasty thing, probably had a bunch of little crawly things living on it." I wriggled my fingers for added effect on the crawly things part. "Anyways, Carlisle got bit and knew he would be killed for being contaminated and crap.

"So, he spent three days in a basement turning into a vampire himself under a pile of rotting potatoes. Fun, right? Carlisle led a charmed life." I paused, then continued. "Anyways, he knew what he was, so he tried to kill himself. Jumped off cliffs, drowned himself, starved himself. Nothing worked. We're tuff fuckers. So, yeah. He was depressed and in the woods when an unfortunate deer walked by and Carlisle ate it. Well, drank the blood. It was then when a little light went off and he realized, 'Well shit. I don't have to eat people. I'll eat innocent deer.' Venison isn't the best, _I_ by far prefer wolves and bears and such.

"So, time passes, and Carlisle atones for his evilness by helping people. He curbs his thirst for unconventional beverages and become Dr. Carlisle Cullen. It was in doing this he met our dear friend Eddy. Eddy was dying of the Spanish Influenza in Chicago in a hospital was where Carlisle was working nights. For the sake of keeping things in order this was 1918. Anyways, Eddy's mommy told Dr. Cullen to save her little boy by any means necessary. Now, I'm not sure she realized the consequences, but we unfortunately got saddled with a sad emo baby vampire known as Edward Mason, now Edward Cullen.

"Now, Eddy was the first of us Cullen kiddies. Shortly thereafter, Carlisle met this girl. Now, Carlisle is a predator. This guy is like, 300 years old hitting on young 20-somethings. Bad man, that Carlisle. So, this girl, let's call her Esme, decides to go cliff diving without attaching a bungee rope. Unpleasant, but true. Actually, she was hiking and there was a rock slide… but hey. My story works too. Anyways, Carlisle says, 'OMG. Hot piece of ass gonna die, gotta save her and add to my small army of the undead!' So, us kiddies got a mommy!

"Then, Carlisle is walking home and smells blood. Oh shit, somebody decided to mug Rosie. Shocking? Not at all. Some of us, namely me, wouldn't mind doing it today. Now, Rosie would've died given the technology of 1920's America and Carlisle didn't realize that she was a real b- wait. Should watch my language.

"So, yeah. We got stuck with her. Then, she's out and about in the woods in 1935 when she sees this boy getting mauled by a bear he picked a fight with. She thinks he's like a cuddly toy or something, kills the bear and can't turn him, so the carries him two miles to Carlisle and begs him to make her a sex slave and boom! We've got Emmett. Then, in the late 50's, 1958 to be exact, we get accosted by this freaky little demon pixie thing who claims she's seen the future and we let her live with us and she's hauling around this guy who looks like he's in physical pain, I believe it's 'cause he's with Alice. Anyways, we get stuck with an _actual_ emo known as Jasper who got turned because he's a man whore who decided it'd be fun to sleep with random women walking around the barren wastelands of Texas. And, then Alice who I believe came from a mental institution but I've got no proof.

"So, we became the Hales because Rosie is a stuck up b- really need to stop cussing, and the Cullen's 'cause of Carlisle. And, then, not too long ago Carlisle actually found me mostly dead in an alleyway, molested me in the backseat of his Mercedes and brought me home like I was some lost puppy he found in a sewer gutter and was like, 'Can we keep him? Pretty please?' So, yeah, I was like, oh shit who are these people and ran off and killed a moose and was pretty freaked out and ran back and demanded to know what they did to me." I nodded at the conclusion of my story. "That's about it."

"You killed a moose?"

"Elk actually… However, I find it odd that's what you question out of my whole story."

She shrugged. "I'll admit it was rather entertaining to hear about emo baby vampires but all things considered, it makes a fair amount of sense. Explains your weirdness and stuff."

Well, telling the truth got me pretty far. "Want to see me put my fist through a tree?"

She laughed at my offer and threw her now empty soda into a recycle bin in the corner. "Sure, right after you go find another moose for lunch."

"More like dinner actually. But hey, when moose blood is on the menu…"

"Sounds tempting but I'll pass."

"You're missing out."

"So why did Carlisle molest you in a car?"

"He bit me to turn me into a vampire. Y'know, normal stuff and all. Oddly, nobody ever believes me when I tell the truth."

"And rockslides and muggings?"

"It's true, Carlisle only turns almost dead people."

"And Emmett tried to wrestle a bear?"

I laughed. "Pretty much everyone else I changed their death scene a little due to politeness but that, that is one hundred and ten percent correct."

She rolled her eyes. "Does being a vampire make you have funky eyes?"

"No. Being a nice non people eating vampire makes me have funky eyes. See, I only eat animals, hence the gold eyes and no creepy glow-y red ones. And, if you're wondering, they turn blacker and blacker the longer I go between meals."

She gave me a weird look. I wonder if she almost believed me there for half a second as normal people's eyes don't change. "Garlic? Coffins? Bursting into dust in sun? Bursting into dust if you're staked?"

I shook my head. "In order: No, it just smells bad, we don't sleep, period, and the last two are only true in Buffy the Vampire Slayer."

"Where's your fangs?"

Laughing, I gave a logical response. "Now really, I try and fit in and not chased by lynch mobs here, 'kay? How 'effin discrete are giant ass teeth?"

She nodded. "True, very true. Do you turn into a bat or wolf?"

"Do I look like a werewolf? Do I smell like a mangy beast? No." I'd forgotten about bats. "Stick around long enough and I may turn into a bat but that has nothing to do with vampirism." Magic is pretty impressive.

"You make a pretty lame vampire."

"And we haven't even gotten to the whole glitter part."

"Glitter?"

"Remind me to show you one day. It's like… vampires if vampires were part of Rent…"

I couldn't keep a straight face after that. Neither could Christine and I was all but rolling on the floor. "A-alright." I tried to calm my laughter. "Now, I'm serious. Vampires. Anymore stereotypes you're interested in?"

"Anne Rice?"

"Crackpot. Although… we do tend to have incredible powers of seduction." I threw her a long look that got an arched eyebrow in response. "Damn. Anyways. We don't go kill a giant ass moose a night. It's just plain inconvenient. More like a week and a half to two weeks depending on the vampire."

"Interesting. Can I come?"

"Nope. I may accidentally eat you. It's true."

"Damn…"

"That it?"

"You mentioned fists through trees?"

Thinking on it I paused. "Ah, I could, but I may miscalculate… I could possibly make a whole lotta match sticks and toothpicks."

"Interesting…" She looked over at her backpack. "Feel like filling me in on Lord of the Flies…? I really don't have time to read it."

I laughed. She so did not believe me on the whole vampire thing. "You so have enough time to read it. You're a lazy ass person is all." She shrugged and tossed me the paperback. "Hmm… in chapter one we meet our cast of mildly homosexual males who swim naked in pools of water and blow things…" I paused at her laughing. "What? You're thinking inappropriate things, huh? It was a conch shell geeze, they're like, eleven or twelve…"

"Y'know, we're past this part and like, are on chapter fifteen."

"But my version is so much better…"

_-_-_-_

Well, things hadn't moved to far forward with Christine because yeah, if she actually touched me she might notice I'm about like, fifty or so degrees… That would lead her to the conclusion that I'm not a normal person with funny stories about how my entire adoptive family is a bunch of vampires. So… no moving past good friends anytime soon. Or ever if I can keep myself in check…

Ha. Fat chance of that ever happening.

So, here I found myself in Port Angeles heading to my car twirling my keys before I hopped into the driver's side. I hadn't shut the door and some punk hopped out of his own car waving a gun yelling me to leave my keys and leave the Jag. I sighed and got out when a second idiot jumped out with another gun pointed at Christine who'd backed away from the car too.

"Hey man. I don't want any trouble. Just leave and you were never here."

He didn't like that and shoved his gun at my chest. "I'm the one with a gun here man! Give me your keys and you wallet!"

I looked over to where the second punk had his gun waving around too. "You really need to back away kid."

"How old are you anyways? Eighteen? I said give me your wallet you little fuck!"

"Go back to your-"

He placed the barrel against my forehead. "Shut up you fuck! I'll shoot!"

"I really don't doubt that. It'd be a very bad idea though. Now, go back to your car-" That was as far as I got before the force of a point blank shot from a 9mm caused me to fall flat on my ass and to have a bullet sticking out of my head. "HARRY!" Crap. She thinks I'm dead. Not quite though.

I yanked the bullet out and tossed it at the idiot. I stood up, pissed look on my face. "Now." I grabbed the gun out of his hands as he stuttered in shock. "Leave." I bent the gun in half and threw it into my car. I smelled urine as him and his friend booked it in the opposite direction, towards his car. Of course he just kept going.

Now this screws things up. "I- I saw you get shot! You- you yanked a bullet out of your head! What the fuck are you!" Christine backed up until she hit the closed store's front.

"Calm down. Really, I can explain-" It looks bad that I have a dent from where he hit me.

Her heart pounded loudly and I swallowed venom. I could smell fear rolling off her and some primal part of being roared inside my chest and liked it. Most of me was panicked. "Listen… you asked me what was wrong with me-"

"V-vampires aren't real!"

"Yet I just got shot and I'm standing here perfectly okay in front of you." I paused. "I- I'm not normal. My real name was Harry James Potter and I was born in England in 1980. I should be in my twenties, yet I'm not. This all seems surreal yet… it's all true."

She looked at me, completely terrified. "At least let me drive you home, alright? You're an hour drive away. If you called somebody to come get you it'd take an hour at least. We can talk in the car where it's warm." I opened up the door and half pushed her in. I got in my side. The last thing I need is a ticket… "Seatbelt." I sighed and reached over and buckled it. She tensed as I got near and it was _not_ helping my self control. "Listen. You thought I was joking earlier… I wasn't. I've never lied about it. You thought it wasn't real though, because it sounds impossible. It seemed… impossible when I was turned but, I was living it. I had to accept it. Live with this…" I didn't have words for my current state.

"I- I just want to go home Harry." Groaning I turned my key in the ignition and revved the engine before taking off down the streets, this time at the legal speed. I pulled up at the curb in front of her house a little under an hour later.

"It seems kind of obvious, but I'd appreciate if you didn't mention this yeah? You'd get called insane, my family would move, again. We do try and not get discovered and run out of every city we move to."

"Then why the hell did you get me involved?"

I stared down at my steering wheel. "I- I really don't know. But I'm sorry. It's not fair, to you, my family." My phone flashed a new text on the center console. 'Keep talking.' "I really shouldn't have said anything; this was all a bad idea." What was I supposed to say? Goddamn Alice getting my hopes up. Christine reached for her door handle. "Wait." I scrambled for something to say… anything. "Just, I was an idiot." This was really awkward and I needed to stop stalling. "I just… had this stupid ass idea that I wasn't a danger to the people, humans, I got close to and all… I used to have friends and living in a bubble with the occasional other vampire we run into and my family is difficult. It's hard to have a life ahead of you one day and have it ripped away the next. I don't blame them. If not for him I'd be six feet under. Yet… unlike every other person I've met you didn't shy away from me. Didn't respond with fear like everyone else does. I put you in a bad spot and I'm sorry."

She'd paused at least and looked like she was thinking. Maybe spinning the depressed Harry who was just looking for friends was working? Possibly. "Why… how… it doesn't make sense." I looked around for a demonstration object, picked up my phone, then crushed it into a powder. "How… how can that… it's not possible."

"More like it shouldn't be possible. Look around. Carlisle is an amazing doctor yet we're in Forks because well, we need cloud cover. We're rich because we've had 300 years to accumulate wealth. We don't buy food if we live in the middle of nowhere. And… we all have the same eye color. We're all freakishly pale. And there's the rumors that Esme and Carlisle don't care that Rose and Emmet are secretly together and same with Alice and Jasper. Now that shouldn't be true, yet, sadly it is."

"Sadly?"

"I can take a bullet, crush a phone and have supersonic hearing and that's bad in a house of couples." I shuffled my feet. "But more than anything, just… don't say a word. We'd like not having to leave town early. Carlisle and Esme like it here and Alice says to stay here for the next couple of years for some reason. Rose hates moving all the time anyways…" I trailed off. I don't want to be the reason we move yet again. This was my first town, I don't want to start off on the wrong note.

"You- you really are… you're a- a va-vampire" Christine stumbled over her words. "How come you crashed a car then? And were hurt?"

"I actually wasn't hurt, Carlisle faked my medical exams. And I didn't crash my car. Ah, y-you were driving. See, I went to your room to tell you to not say anything about how a dove headfirst through a car door and apparently. Okay, well, see some of us have-" I looked for a word. "Well, we have special abilities. Alice is a psychic, Jasper can read emotions and manipulate them to his will, Edward is telepathic. Me, I can change people's memories. I didn't realize I could do this, and might have accidentally altered your memories to the story I was telling people. I really didn't mean to and I didn't realize I'd did it until I had already done it… sorry."

"Y-you altered my memories?!"

I winced. "I didn't mean to… I'd never done it before. I've only been a vampire for under a decade. It takes some adjusting to." I stared at my shoes. "If I can figure out how to reverse it I will."

"How'd you do it the first time?"

"Stare at people and tell them what I want them to think."

"Do the opposite. I want my real memories."

I rolled my eyes. Such a stupid method wouldn't work. I looked at her. "Fine. I want whatever freaky mind-spells I used to not be there."

"That's really nice and all but how about trying?"

I sighed, then concentrated. "Umm. Let's see. I never placed any memory altering effects on you. When I went to your room in the hospital we talked about our cover story, yet I didn't alter any memories. You remember what really happened." I waited. "Did it work?"

"No."

"Damn. You have to relearn stick shift then."

"Says who?" She pointed out the different gear positions. "Wait… when the hell did I learn that?"

"Uh, earlier this year?" I bit my lip. "Maybe… maybe it's like… unraveling whatever I did…" Silence fell over the car. "Sorry about that. Jasper and I are figuring out what happens when I do it and we'll start working on reversing effects."

"You were going to leave me with fake memories?"

"Their plan not mine." I said quickly. "I think it's a bad idea. I don't know if it has long term repercussions and such. I've never altered people's memories. Right now I'm giving Jasper nightmares. Adding disturbing memories of Emmett and him dancing naked in the woods…" I grinned and laughed. "There's a difference between adding and changing and deleting and such."

"You said you don't sleep."

"We don't. I think Jasper is grateful of that." Sighing I stared at my roof. "So, pretty soon whatever I did should go away. I never meant to do it in the first place." I twidled my thumbs and in my head I jokingly thought that something wicked this way comes. Maybe Rose… she's wicked. And evil, mostly evil though.

"If you don't, I'm going to start stalking up on like, elephant guns since handguns don't work."

"For the record, buckshot tickles."

"Really?"

"No, but it's annoying to pick out of my chest." I scratched where Emmett shot me. I looked down at my now ripped shirt. "Dammit."

"That's…"

"Annoying mostly. Should've seen how many door handles I crushed. Esme bought them in bulk when I was around." I rubbed my neck. "So… are we… okay? Sort of? I mean, I'd beat myself up if you were mad at me or like, scared I'd eat you. For the record I could've done it multiple times so you can safely say it's not in my plans."

"Yeah, it's just… not expected. I heard high school is tuff and all, but I don't think most people plan to have their friends come out of the vampire closet to them and all. It's not that common…"

"I'd have to agree. For normal humans that is. At the school I went to… It could've happened and not too many heads would turn." That got me an odd look. "I'll explain later. Promise." I stared down at my hands. "Just for the record though… I- uh." I was never good this sort of thing. "I'm out of the vampire closet and all… so, there's not the whole freak out moment when I turn out to be ice cold and all. So… what's the current policy on dating vampire guys?" Wow that's a bad 'hey wanna go out?' line…

"Depends on the vampire guy."

Is that a yes, no or possibly so long as there a no more weirdness with you? "A particular vampire guy with a really cool Jag and a cool British accent."

"Current policy is vampire guys with really cool Jags and British accents tend to have really annoying mind control powers that they don't know how to use and that tick people off."

"Well, what if I promise to never ever alter this memory?" I leaned across the car and lightly kissed her. Man I hope this works… I pulled back after a few seconds. She looked, well, a little shocked that after holding back for so long I'd really just done that.

"Then…" She paused and hesitantly placed one warm hand on the back of my neck and pulled me closer. I mentally cheered. Ha! I can so control the part of me that is currently telling me to move about two inches lower and bite into the hot pulsing vein- No! Stop it! Right now, this is good. This is very good in fact… I stopped when a porch light flicked on. "Crap. I've got to go inside."

"Alright." I opened her door. "Want a ride on Monday?"

"Yeah, sure." She quickly got out of the car and hurried through the light rain to her house where the door was already open with her mom giving her a look that kind of looked like it was a 'really, right in front of the house?' look. I couldn't help but grin though as I pulled away from the curb and through the dark town towards my house.

"You reek of human." Was Rosalie's greeting.

"You know what though?" She just arched an eyebrow. Almost taunted me. "You're not going to piss me off tonight. I'm in a good mood."

"So almost killing humans and getting shot makes you happy?"

"Yup."

Carlisle stopped me. "The Port Angeles police want to speak with the owner of a 2000's Jaguar XKR with a license plate that starts with a 4, and that is in his late teens, early twenties." He held up a police sketch of me. "And who looks like this. Apparently a man who had urine on his pants ran in screaming about monsters. He tried to car jack somebody, then you kept talking, and he shot the man point blank in the forehead, the man then yanked the bullet out of his skull and told him to leave. The girl the man in the Jag was with said his name was Harry. I wonder who they're talking about?"

"Sounds like a raving lunatic to me. But I did almost get shot. I felt the bullet in my hair. And I did almost get car jacked. Go ask Christine. I was not shot. Do I look like I got shot in the head?" I paused. "There's a bent in half 9mm in my car though…"

"Get rid of it. And I'm not buying you a new phone!" I rolled my eyes. Esme would buy me a new phone then. I pulled out the mangled handgun, mangled it further, ripped it to pieces then disposed of it in a river. Never finding that gun. Ever.

I wandered into my attic room and flopped onto my bed with a big grin. Things never worked out for me before. Maybe things could change. Might even find the wizard area in America, I could buy me some wizarding things. I can get a new wand as well.


End file.
